Destinys Pawn
by Lady Hitomi
Summary: Seven years after Hitomi's return home,Hitomi finds a mystery pendent in an old junk shop that looks a lot like the one she gave to Van. In a matter of weeks she is back on Gaea But with strange things happening in the land, will Van and Hitomi get togeth
1. Default Chapter

"Hitomi,you have NO life"exclamed Yucari. Hitomi looked up from the book she was studing. She hadn't heard Yucari come into her apartment.   
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before you enter someones apartment?" Hitomi asked slightly angery as she took off her glass. This was her last year of college. In four years she had completed an eight year degree and was about to recieve her Docternate in Dipolacy and mid-evil history.   
Somtime in the past four years her eye sight has gotten bad. Now she had to where glasses to read.   
"Hitomi, come on. Come shopping with me!! It'll be fun!!" Yucari bounced around the room in a blur of hyper-active movment. Hitomi sighed, just the thought of shopping with Yucari made her feel tired. THen she though of her empty frige and pantry,whichshe hadn't hought to restock on her last trip out....Well there where worst things in life than shopping with Yucari.Lick starving to death.   
"Okay, Yucari, I'll come...But you have to feed me." Hitomi warned her over excited friend. Yucari squeeled and barly gave Hitomi time to get some money before she drug her out side.   
  
  
Over lunch they talked of many hings. Yucari and Amono had recintly started dating again after not seeing each other for awhile. Yucari would soon become a second grade teacher. All was right in her world. Hitomi, all though ahe would say she was fine to Yucari and any one else that asked, had an empty spot where all her friends from Gaea had been. She was lonlyfor Van. THe last time she had seen him had been two years ago*. For some reason he had never come back to earth. Although he kept in touch through their minds, Hitomi was begining to worry. She promised herself that as soon as college was over she would find away to get back to Gaea.   
"Hitomi, your a million miles away. If you didn't won't to come you didn't have to. I would have understood." came Yucari's voice to Hitomi.   
"Nani?, Yucari,Gomen!!!I didn't mean to drift off."   
"What where you thinking about, Hitomi?"Yacari asked with a currious expression on her face.   
"Oh, you know....Just things..."   
"Your thinking about him...aren't you Hitomi?" Yucari's face had changed to one of gentel probing. Hitomi looked around at the other patrons of the little street cafe. She knew that she would acomplish nothing by feeling sorry for her self.   
"Yes, Yucari, I was...but....Don't worry, I'll be okay."   
Yucari's eyes turned sad,"You'll be leaving soon won't you?"   
Hitomi couldn't meet her eyes untill Yucari took her hand.   
"Hitomi...Follow your heart"   
  
End of Chaper one   
____________________________________________________________   
  
*.I have another fic calle dNever Doubt inwhich Van comes to earth to send time with Hitomi. It's not as corny as It sounds.   



	2. chapter 2

"Hitomi!!!LOOK!!It's the NEW Gundam Posters!! I'll always Love Gundam Wing the best, but the designs in this one..."As Yucari drowed on and on about Anime as a whole, Hitomi drifed outside of the shop. She liked anime, it was just that she hadn't had much time for it in the last four years. Pules where she was going there wasn't even T.V yet.   
The smell of incence caught her as she walked by aset of stairs leading to an underground junk shop. Somthing Hitomi understood well called to her to enter the darkend stairway. Slowly without much thought she entered the doorway. A tiny bell chimed, marking her entrance. The air was hazy with the sweet smelling smoke, and a large golden dragon sat by the door, watching her with ruby eyes. Hitomi noticed an okd China man seted behind the counter, his lokg white hair hung over his shoulder in a braid and his aged, wise eyes peeked over a long white mustash. As Hitomi's eyes scaned the small shadowed room, she noticed many ancient and odd curiositys.   
But her atention was drawn to a large teak wood jewlry stand, with ivory and mother of pearl inlay. It's intracat desigh was on eof dragons and mermaids. It was breath taking. Her fingers slid over some of the jewlery in wonder, for some reasone she felt drawn to these things, almost like..."What the--"   
A soft red glem had stared to grow from some where in the mist of the tangel of jewlery. Searching hurridly she uncovered a pendent with a strange red stone set in a golden holder.   
"Oh my...It's just like my pendent!" her voice faded away as she looked into the glowing stone intranced.   
  
"Hitomi, that looks just like your old pendent!" Yucari's voice broke the spell the pendent had woven over Hitomi. It's glem slowly went out as hitomi clucted it to her chest.   
"Yes is does. Come on I've got to bue it."   
  
Once at the counter the ancient China man slowly baged up Hitomi's perchase.   
"Where did you find this pendent,sir?"Hitomi asked   
  
"A young man came by the other day and sold it to me. He claimed it was from the lost island Atlantis." the old man then laughed at the thought saying,"Maybe it will be a good luck charm for you."   
  
Hitomi thanked him as she and Yucari left the shop.   
From the shadows the old mans lips moved, almost in a smile, as a all knowing glem came into his eyes.   
  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
Author's note: When I was desribing the little shop I kept thinking about that on on Gremlins 1. I thought it would be perfect.   
Well, JA Ne Minna-san.   
Lady Hitomi  



	3. chapter 3

"Kanzaki Hitomi," as her name was called over the loud   
  
speaker Hitomi felt butterflies flutter inside her stoamch.   
  
She walked forward slowly tring not to stumble as she as   
  
aproached the President of the college. He handed her the   
  
deploma, it's leather bound casing soothing her nerves. Yes   
  
some had said it was impossible, and yes, it had been hard,   
  
but she was here. As she wakled over to join her fellow   
  
classmates in the longest wait for the rest of their lives,   
  
Hitomi clutched her pendent tightly in her hand.   
  
"Soon Van...."   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
"I'm going soon, Van" said Merel   
  
"No, I don't think thats a good--'   
  
"Van, did I ask you what you thought about me going to   
  
visit my people." Merle raised an eyebrow and staired at   
  
Van.   
  
"Hmmmmm? I can't hear you, Van." Van spoke up.   
  
"No you didn't but-"   
  
"I leave in an hour then." Merle smirked as she wakled   
  
toward her room,she loved bosssing Van around.It brought   
  
him of his Kingly High Horse.   
  
In the seven years since we last saw Merle she has grown   
  
into quite a lovly young women. She wore her hair long and   
  
in multipule braids. merle was now one Vans' most trusted   
  
advisors. Van understood the reason she must go, even if he   
  
didn't let on. She noticed that the Mystic Moon was glowing   
  
brighter than she'd ever seen it glow. Well at least not   
  
since that time seven years ago....   
  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
Van set on his thrown just gazing out the window, the room   
  
was empty save for him and one other.   
  
"So, what your saying is, you want me to teach you to   
  
handle a sword, because you don't like your master?" Van's   
  
voice was void of emotion as he asked his guest this   
  
question.   
  
"Yes, my Lord. I feel that they're not teaching me all I   
  
need to know." The speaker was a tall, thin young man with   
  
shoulder lenght wild blonde hair, and a blue star tatooed   
  
right beside his right ear. You had to look hard to find   
  
it, but not so for those that knew where to look. Van sighed   
  
"We shall see." was his simple statment.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean--"   
  
The boys words where cut off at the sound of Van's sword   
  
clearing it's sheath. The boy quickly readied his warriors   
  
stance, knowing sll his dreams rested in this one match.   
  
Van stood calm as the boy circled him, waiting for his   
  
opponet to make a move. The boy got impatient and charged,   
  
Van quickly paried, and thus the battle began. The young   
  
one was strong, but impulive, while every move the older   
  
made was well thought out and persice. Soon the young   
  
opponet began to get desprit, with his reaming strenght he   
  
rushed Van, nicking his arm as he passed by. With a rapid   
  
move, Van triped him and sent him dpraling. Breathing hard   
  
the youth just set there, not looking up. In his line of   
  
vision a gloved hand appeared, he looked up, Van met his   
  
eyes and smiled.   
  
"Well, Chid, when do you want to began?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N I just love Chid!!!!!! I hope you like him too, because he is a major player in this fic!!!!   
  
Lady Hitomi Lei  



	4. chapter 4

Hitomi stood at the headstone of her grandmother, the skies   
  
where gray and oppressive. Beside her was a bag with her   
  
most important worldly posstions in it. Her deploma, her   
  
mothers wedding komona, Van's red shirt, and a photo albam   
  
of her friends and family. Her mother, her father, baby   
  
brother, Yucari and Amano. This would be good bye for a   
  
time. Hitomi didn't feel like it would be forever, but no   
  
one know the future.   
  
  
"On this day, exactly seven years since my first jorney to   
  
Gaea, I must tell you all good-bye. I love you all dearly."   
  
Slowly she went around the circle huging them all. Takeru,   
  
her brother, had tears in his eye's. Hitomi huged him the   
  
hardest before knelling before her grandmother's grave.   
  
"I'm going back home now gramdmother.Thank you."   
  
Clutching her pendent tightly she made the wish. Hitomi's   
  
family watched as she was carried out of there lives in a   
  
blaze of glory.   
  
  
~~~~~~@ @~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
Van et upright in bed and grasp his pendent. It was glowing   
  
warmly enough to burn his fingers slightly.   
  
"Hitomi....!"   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
From a small remote village, a young cat woman set out side   
  
in the cool air, she had traded her royal atire for more   
  
simple robes. As she watcher the sky, a strange comet shoot   
  
across....no not really a comet but...   
  
"I know that light....Hitomi!"   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
Hitomi hit the ground hard for a minute she lay there to   
  
catch her breath, lokking around she coouldn't make out   
  
where she was. It was a montainous reagon with dry skraly   
  
pines growing here and there. This was not Fanila, or even   
  
Asturia. From the trees to her right she heard approatching   
  
foot steps and and sound of voices.   
  
"I think it's came from over here." called one voice to   
  
another.   
  
"I've never seen light like that!"   
  
Hitomi got up and brushed her self off. She truned to face   
  
the voices just as they came into view. Two women in dark   
  
clothing came toward her. The only out were their swords,   
  
which glitered in the moon light.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
"OH! You are so infuryating!!!" Merle yelled as she stomped   
  
her foot.   
  
"And your not??" came the ever calm voice of her   
  
companion.They stood toe to toe glaring st each other.   
  
Merle could feel her blood pressure raised as she yelles   
  
again.   
  
"Oh! YOU.Are.JUST.AS.STUBRON.AS.VAN." All he did was   
  
smirked.   
  
"I'll take that as a comlpament, to be compares to the   
  
king, my dear Lady Merle."   
  
Merle couldn't take anymore, she turned around to leave,   
  
but she felt his hand on her arm.   
  
"Lady, why don't let calmer minds preveal, hmmm?"He lefted   
  
one eyebroe and Merel couldn't help but noticed his good   
  
looks. 'No, girl this is not the time to think that stuff.'   
  
Merle thought to her self.   
  
"I still think you need to--"   
  
"Lady Merle, I know what you think, and I don't aprove."   
  
"But It we build new houses for all your then they woudn't   
  
be in such poverty."   
  
Mereles compaon, a tall "cat"man ith dark blue hair and   
  
purle eyes glared at her.   
  
"Let me make myself clear. My village will not take charity   
  
from anyone. Not even King Van." Wigh that he left the room   
  
shuting it softly behind him. Merle staired after him,   
  
tears filling her eyes,   
  
"Jako if you would just let me help out people..."   
  
  
End of chapter   
  
A.N YAY MERLE IS HERE!!!!! And Hitomi is BACK!!!!!  



	5. chapter 5

  
"I am telling you the truth." Hitomi explained for the   
  
thrid time.   
  
"I came here in that collum of light now I--"   
  
"Thats not very believeable, only Lady Hitomi, one of the   
  
Herros from the Graet War has the power to do that." Hitomi   
  
was being help in a dark hut. Her captors didn't seem to   
  
believe a word dhe daid and their atitude was going to   
  
drive her insane.   
  
"Look, do you have a leader or someone I can speak to?"   
  
Hitomi asked with great care.   
  
"You can't talk to our--" The shourter more loud mouthed of   
  
the two was interupted by her companons first words scence   
  
they had taken Hitomi.   
  
"Our leader is gone away for a time, but we expect her   
  
tonight. Untill then you may stay here with us." The   
  
speaker was tall with wavy silver hair and cold blue eyes.   
  
Hitomi shifted a little in her seat and asked,   
  
"What are your names? You know mine, and if I'm going to be   
  
here for a while I need to call you somthing."   
  
THe short one spoke as she pushed her light blue hair   
  
behind one ear. Hitomi thought she was almost cute with her   
  
frickles and bright green eyes...almost.   
  
"My name is Miyaka, and I'm not going to call you Hitomi, I   
  
don't believe thats your real name anyway." She stormed out   
  
the door,slaming it behind her with enough force to shake   
  
the small hut. 'Like I said...almost cute' Hitomi thought   
  
as she smirked.   
  
"Don't mind Miya, she idealized the LAdy Hitomi all her   
  
life, and acepting you will come hard to her, my lady."   
  
Hitomi looked a the girl, she couldn't be more than 18 and   
  
there was somthing about her, she looked almost like   
  
Merel....but more human.   
  
"Do you believe me then?" Hitomi asked the girl.   
  
"Yes, My Lady, I do. I saw you when you went back to the   
  
Mystic Moon. The light was the same." She kept her head   
  
bowed in reverence, like a servant does to his master.   
  
"What is your name? I need it if we are to become friends."   
  
The girl looked up sharply at the word 'friends' but didn't   
  
say anything other than,"My name is Ren." Hitomi opened her   
  
mouth to say somthing, but a cry sounded through the camp   
  
that their leader was back.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van staired out the window, he could fell Hitomi close but   
  
all of Fanilea had been searching and still she wasn't   
  
found.   
  
"Hitomi...Where are you?" He asked the wind as it blew   
  
softly on his face. From behind him a door opened sorfly as   
  
a person entered, Van turned to find Chid standing there.   
  
"Hello Chid, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes, Van, I'm ready to go back to Freid. Thank you for   
  
your help. I'll be back in four months." Van smiled and   
  
shook Chid's hand. He had gotten close to the boy in the   
  
month he had been a guest in the castle. A part of him was   
  
sad to see him go.   
  
"Good-luck finding Hitomi-san. If I see or hear anything,   
  
I'll let you know."   
  
"Thank you my friend." Van said as Chid started back out   
  
the door. Van turned back to his vigil at the window.   
  
"I'll find you, Hitomi...."   
  
  
The end of chapther 3   
  
  
A.N Okay I don't know if you cought it Minna-san, but Ren is half cat. This story is going to be longer that I thought originaly, so I hope your in for the long run. I hope to put up two chapters each weekend so that should help you figuer out when to come back.   
  
Ja Ne,   
Lady   
  
"I am telling you the truth." Hitomi explained for the   
  
thrid time.   
  
"I came here in that collum of light now I--"   
  
"Thats not very believeable, only Lady Hitomi, one of the   
  
Herros from the Graet War has the power to do that." Hitomi   
  
was being help in a dark hut. Her captors didn't seem to   
  
believe a word dhe daid and their atitude was going to   
  
drive her insane.   
  
"Look, do you have a leader or someone I can speak to?"   
  
Hitomi asked with great care.   
  
"You can't talk to our--" The shourter more loud mouthed of   
  
the two was interupted by her companons first words scence   
  
they had taken Hitomi.   
  
"Our leader is gone away for a time, but we expect her   
  
tonight. Untill then you may stay here with us." The   
  
speaker was tall with wavy silver hair and cold blue eyes.   
  
Hitomi shifted a little in her seat and asked,   
  
"What are your names? You know mine, and if I'm going to be   
  
here for a while I need to call you somthing."   
  
THe short one spoke as she pushed her light blue hair   
  
behind one ear. Hitomi thought she was almost cute with her   
  
frickles and bright green eyes...almost.   
  
"My name is Miyaka, and I'm not going to call you Hitomi, I   
  
don't believe thats your real name anyway." She stormed out   
  
the door,slaming it behind her with enough force to shake   
  
the small hut. 'Like I said...almost cute' Hitomi thought   
  
as she smirked.   
  
"Don't mind Miya, she idealized the LAdy Hitomi all her   
  
life, and acepting you will come hard to her, my lady."   
  
Hitomi looked a the girl, she couldn't be more than 18 and   
  
there was somthing about her, she looked almost like   
  
Merel....but more human.   
  
"Do you believe me then?" Hitomi asked the girl.   
  
"Yes, My Lady, I do. I saw you when you went back to the   
  
Mystic Moon. The light was the same." She kept her head   
  
bowed in reverence, like a servant does to his master.   
  
"What is your name? I need it if we are to become friends."   
  
The girl looked up sharply at the word 'friends' but didn't   
  
say anything other than,"My name is Ren." Hitomi opened her   
  
mouth to say somthing, but a cry sounded through the camp   
  
that their leader was back.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van staired out the window, he could fell Hitomi close but   
  
all of Fanilea had been searching and still she wasn't   
  
found.   
  
"Hitomi...Where are you?" He asked the wind as it blew   
  
softly on his face. From behind him a door opened sorfly as   
  
a person entered, Van turned to find Chid standing there.   
  
"Hello Chid, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes, Van, I'm ready to go back to Freid. Thank you for   
  
your help. I'll be back in four months." Van smiled and   
  
shook Chid's hand. He had gotten close to the boy in the   
  
month he had been a guest in the castle. A part of him was   
  
sad to see him go.   
  
"Good-luck finding Hitomi-san. If I see or hear anything,   
  
I'll let you know."   
  
"Thank you my friend." Van said as Chid started back out   
  
the door. Van turned back to his vigil at the window.   
  
"I'll find you, Hitomi...."   
  
  
The end of chapther   
  
  
A.N Okay I don't know if you cought it Minna-san, but Ren is half cat. This story is going to be longer that I thought originaly, so I hope your in for the long run. I hope to put up two chapters each weekend so that should help you figuer out when to come back.   
  
Ja Ne,   
Lady Hitomi Lei  



	6. chapter 6

Hitomi and Ren ran to the dorrway as a woman with long   
  
white hair rode in fastly on a horse.   
  
"IT'S AN AMBUSH!!"' she yelled as she rode through the   
  
small village. Hitomi watched as all the women went into   
  
action, grabing weapons and getting into defense pasitions.   
  
"Whats going on?" Hitomi asked as she ran after Ren.   
  
"We are going to be under attack, do you know how to use a   
  
weapon?" Hitomi nodded. She had taken up fencing becaues it   
  
made her fill closer to Van during college. Ren handed her   
  
a plain sword saying,   
  
"Use this to defend your self. Stay close to me and I'll   
  
watch your back." Hitomi had no time to answer as the first   
  
wave of attakers hit the village.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Merle walked through the village, she would have to go back   
  
home soon.   
  
"I really will miss it here, but it's time to go home." She   
  
said to herself as she leaned against a tree and watched   
  
some children play.   
  
"When did you star talking to your self Lady?" came the all   
  
to know voice fromt he other side of the tree.   
  
"What are you doing here, Jako?" Merle's voice had lost   
  
it's softness and become cold.   
  
"It's my village, remeber?" Jako raised one eyebrow,   
  
knowing how mad that made her. Lady merle was so cute when   
  
she was angry. He wasn't expecting to hear the bitterness   
  
in her voice.   
  
"Yes, Jako, Youdon't have to remind me that I don't belong.   
  
I'm an out cast...I know that. Why, I can't even speak my   
  
native languge." Angry tears weld up in her eyes.   
  
"But, you know, I can't help it. I can't help that they   
  
died in that fire. And I'm very thankful Van's family took   
  
me in. I-I-I..." She couldn't go on as angry sobs tore   
  
through her throat. She turned and began beating her fist   
  
into somthing hard. She didn't notice Jako wrap his arms   
  
around her. He whispered soothing words into her ears as   
  
she wept. Jako was surprised, he had had no idea Merle   
  
carried such pain in her soul. Anger burned insid of him at   
  
whoever had hurt this gental girl. Then he realized that he   
  
had done so much to cause her pain, his anger deflated a   
  
bnit, being replaced by helplessness.   
  
"Merls, Shhhh, listen to me, why don't you stay here? The   
  
people would exept you soon...." Before he could continue,   
  
Merle jerked out of his arms, leaving him feeling strangly   
  
alone.   
  
"You don't get it do you?" she asked as she pulled away   
  
more, turning to leave.   
  
"I just don't belong here."   
  
Jako felt desperation raise up inside him as he saw her   
  
leaving. All of a suden he couldn't let her leave. He   
  
couldn't let her walk out of his life. With out much   
  
thought he swung her around, to face him. Quickly he kissed   
  
her, marvaling at her soft lips. Merle was to surprised at   
  
first to fight the kiss at first, but she soon pulled away   
  
as much as she could. Jako pressed his forhead close to   
  
hers.   
  
"Please stay." he whispered. Suddenly the sound of palm   
  
against flesh sounded loudly in the small glen. Even the   
  
children stoped their play to look up. Merel stood there,   
  
shaking with rage, her hand still out strsched.   
  
"Dont you ever treat me like a common hore again. Don't eer   
  
touch me." she whispered in a broked voice as she turned   
  
and ran away. Jako placed his hand on his stinging face as   
  
he watched the woman he had just found out he loved, ran   
  
out of his life.   
  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
Ren and Hitomi stood back to back, in a battle for their   
  
lives. Hitomi reached up quickly to whip some sweat out of   
  
her eyes. She had never fought any where but in tornaments,   
  
where there were rules. Her opponent didn't play by the   
  
rules though. Hitomi was doing her best not to kill anyone,   
  
but she knew her partner wasn't being so gental. Hitomi   
  
managed to hit her attaker with the hilt of her sword,   
  
knocking him out.   
  
Two more, from her right and left took his place and Hitomi   
  
wa beganing to feel over whelmed. Ren turned and slashed   
  
the one closest to her in one quik movment. Hitomi watched,   
  
in fasination as the blood bubbled out of his chest and   
  
driped dlowly on the ground. Ren saw Hitomi Balnce and   
  
watch helplessly as the other man ran toward Hitomi with   
  
sword drawn. Ren knew it was impossible to get to Hitomi in   
  
time, because the man she was fighting would surly take   
  
adavantge of that. So all ahe could do was yell.   
  
"Hitomi! LOOK OUT."   
  
Hitomi stayed transfixed for a moment watching as this   
  
strangers life forse driped out. Ren yelled again and   
  
Hitomi jerked around, instinks making her swing her sword   
  
out. It caught him square in his unprotected mid-drift. Ahe   
  
watched as her attackers eyes glazed over, and time seemed   
  
to stop as he slid off her sword. Ren saw Hitomi frezze,   
  
and knew by the look in her eyes and the way she through   
  
down her sword and started rubing her hands up and down   
  
her sides that she was going into shock.   
  
She quickly triped her attacker and stabed him as he was   
  
going down. Running over to Hitomi, she watched the girl   
  
wrap her arms around herself and chant   
  
"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him." over and over   
  
again to herself. Ren could see no more men in the area so   
  
she through down her sword and tryed to comfort Hitomi.   
  
The horse woman rode up then, trying to keep the nervous   
  
beast in check. Ren looked up from her position, kneeling   
  
over Hitomi's terembaling form.   
  
"Lady Asago." was all she said as a silent understanding   
  
passed between them.   
  
"The attackers are gone for now, but they'll be back soon.   
  
With reinforements." Ren turned to Hitomi and pulled at   
  
her, trying to stand her up. She wouldn't move. Ren looked   
  
at Lady Asago for help. With a sigh of impatients Lady   
  
Asaog sliped off her hourse to help Ren, kneeling in front   
  
of the girl, she pulled up her face so she sould speak   
  
directily to her. What she saw shocked her. This trembling   
  
girl was the great Lady Hitomi. She looked at Ren sharply.   
  
Explaintions would have to wait, for now. Lady Asago pulled   
  
out a small boot knife and Ren curringed as she struck   
  
Hitomi behimd the head. Hitomi slumped over at the blow,   
  
and Asago handed her to Ren. Mounting her horse she called   
  
out instrutions for her women to follow.   
  
"Hurry, but don't panic. We need to get over the border to   
  
Freid. We can get lost in the forest there. All of you who   
  
are able, help the wounded. Remeber, Do Not Panic." Lady   
  
Asago moved on, trying to get the message to all. Ren stood   
  
watching her leader for a minute, then she turned her cat-   
  
like eyes on Hitomi, and with gental movments she lifted   
  
Hitomi onto her back. Ren followed the mass exidou out of   
  
what was letf of her home.   
  
  
The End of chaper   
  
  
A.N   
I know I suck at writing battle scenes...but deal with it minna-san!!!(~_*) This is the longest chapter yet. It took me a LONG time to type.  



	7. chapter 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A man moved with grace as he travled the halls of the   
  
palace, his goal was to see an old friend. He smiled as he   
  
came up on the dorrway he had been looking for. Inside the   
  
king stood with his sword upheld. Slowly he moved the blade   
  
down to point it out in front of him. The silent guest   
  
wathched as the young king trained, marvaling that there   
  
was ever a time when this young man couldn't use a sword.   
  
Van scenced some one behind him and turned, there stood a   
  
tall blonde man.   
  
"Hello, Allen! It's been awhile." Van put his sword away   
  
and came toward Allen, it shocked him a little to notice   
  
how much alike chid looked to his father.   
  
"Yes, Van, it's has. How goes my sons training?" Allen   
  
asked with barely a smile. When Millerna had informed him   
  
about Vvan teaching chid, Alen hd been over joyed. Now Chid   
  
would have a positive role modle in his life.   
  
"He has the potenctal to rise above even our skill, Allen."   
  
Van turned toward the window, his face turnig serious.   
  
"You didn't come to talk about Chid, did you,Allen?"   
  
"No, Lord Van, I did not." Allen sighed as he set down,   
  
wearness over coming him.   
  
"I have come about that group of women we talked about."   
  
"You mean the ones lead by the Lady Asago that foes around   
  
stomping rebelluons? What about them? I thought we sll   
  
desided that they would do us no harm?"   
  
Allen got up and began to pace.   
  
"Well, two days ago they were attacked by some men opposed   
  
to Bashrams new King. Most of them were kiled. I can't in   
  
good concince let women fight our battle any more!"   
  
Van watched his old friend pace, his stance was calm, but   
  
his eyes were intence and watchful.   
  
"did they excape?" was his only question as he slowly began   
  
to polish his sword.   
  
"Yes, they managed to lose themselves in the forest on the   
  
border of Freid and Bashram, but thats not the point. The   
  
point is, Van, We can't let these women get killed because   
  
they fight out fight!!"   
  
Van replaced the sword thoughtfully.   
  
"Are they in any danger now, at the momenent?" He asked as   
  
he places a hand on Allen's shoulder to stop his paceing.   
  
"No I beleve they are safe for now in Chid's presence but--"   
  
"Allen, What more woould you have me do man??? I have met   
  
with their leader, I have offered sanctary in their time of   
  
need. I can do notting eles. Unless you want me to kidnap   
  
50 EXPERINSED fighters??!!" Van sighed, he alone had been   
  
in charge of keeping all Gaea at peace for seven long   
  
years. When these women had come two years ago, he had been   
  
glad for the help.   
  
Allen watched the young King turn toward the window.   
  
Somtimes he forgot that this man was only twenty-two, he   
  
ran a hand over his eyes in self-loathing. How many more   
  
children like Van or his son Chid would have to give uo   
  
their childhood?   
  
"Van, there is one more thing..." Van didn't turn around,   
  
but Allen saw his wearyness from the slump of his shoulders   
  
and heared it in his voice.   
  
"What, Allen?"   
  
"There is a rumor...that I was made aware of..." Van looked   
  
at him waiting.   
  
"It seems in Bashram...right before the last battle...a   
  
mystery light apeared." Van turned white, putting a hand on   
  
the table for support.   
  
"Van, there is a possiblity, that she's with the Freedom   
  
Fighters."   
  
  
  
  
End of chapter  
  
A.N Hmmmm....the posiblitys are endless.  



	8. chapter 8

Chid stood knee deep in the water of a small creek next to   
  
his wooden hut. This place had been his getaway for years.   
  
It was deep in the forest, and only his most trusted   
  
counsel knew it's location. This was where he fled when   
  
being the King of his dutchy got to much for him.   
  
'Not dutchly anymore.' he thought to himself.   
  
'The Free Kingdow fo Freid' had been formed when his small   
  
province had grown to big to just be a dutchy. Van had   
  
suggested a name and territoy change. After that the Free   
  
Kingdom was born. Chid sighed, wadeing back out of the cool   
  
waters, it was almost time for lunch, and that ment he had   
  
to cook. He grimanced, wishing someone had taken the time   
  
to teach him to do more than make noddles. As he was   
  
building a fire in the outside harth, a sound just outside   
  
the circle of trees came to him. Slowly he reached for his   
  
sword and began to stand. He heard the sound of medal   
  
clearing and spun around. He was met with a steel blade   
  
pressed to his neck. A female voice spoke.   
  
"I would make no sudden movments if I were you." Her eyes   
  
were cold and so icy blue. Chid also noticed her silver   
  
hair and cat-like appearence.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a calm voice.   
  
"Don't ask questions, i have 15 women that need medical   
  
help. Your rhe only one that we've found. So your going to   
  
help us." With her sword still at his neck she motioned in   
  
the direction of the woods. Chid atched as women started   
  
walking out of the woods. Some carring wounded, some   
  
carrying loads of stuff that was the only thing left of the   
  
village. A woman on a horse rode up.   
  
"I'll take it from here Ren." she said as she handed a   
  
person down to Ren from off the back of the horse. Chid   
  
watched as the girl's whole body changed from rigid   
  
tigeress to gentel kitten as she took the person away. His   
  
attention came again to the other woman as she pulled off   
  
her hood.   
  
  
"I'm sorry to inconvence you son. I need food and shelter   
  
for my women, I have no other chose." she slid down from   
  
her horse, and Chid was stunded at her hight. She was the   
  
tallest wiman he had ever seen, almost as tall as Van's   
  
brother. Add that to her long waist length white hair and   
  
black eyes, and she was an opposing person indeed.   
  
"Do youu mind if I have your name?" Chid asked as he gave   
  
the woman a bow of respect. She looked at him closly and   
  
Chid got the strange feeling she was looking through him,   
  
seeing every hidden thing in his heart...then she...smiled?   
  
and Laughed saying,   
  
"I'm Asago de Renne, Your Magesty, and these are my Freedom   
  
Fighters." Chid looked at heer in suprise,'So this is the   
  
one councel was decussing/ he thought.   
  
Chid bowed again and asked her another question.   
  
"How did you know to call me 'Your Magesty'?" Chid was by   
  
nature very courious and scince he was dressed in ordinary   
  
clothes, he wondeerd how she had known. Asago's eyes turned   
  
serious.   
  
"I saw it in your heart,you, youn Chid, where your royalty   
  
like a clok around you." then she turned and walked toward   
  
the cat girl. Chid followed, hoping he would be some help.   
  
"I think she's coming around, Lady." said Ren as she   
  
shifted he bundle. Asago looked closly at Hitomi's face as   
  
she opened her eyes. She seemed to have gotten some of her   
  
coloring back.   
  
"Well, I think you'll be fine. Do you want to set up?"   
  
At Hitomi's nod Asaog and Ren helped her set up. Chid had   
  
just bent down and came face to face with Hitomi. His blue   
  
eyes opened in surprise as he stuttered her name.   
  
"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hitomi?" Hitomi wondered who this young man was,   
  
she was sure she knew no one--wait..."CHID???" She asked.   
  
At his nod she flew into his arms Chid laughingly put his   
  
arms around her saying.   
  
"What can i do for you LAdy?" Hitomi almost felt like she   
  
was talking to Allen as she answered.   
  
"Just take me home, CHid. Just home to Van."   
  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
"JUST. LET. ME. GO. HOME. TO. VAN!!!" Merle said from   
  
behind clenched teeth.   
  
"but Merle, just let me explain--"   
  
"No, Jako,, I just want to go home to--"   
  
"Do you love him?" The question was met with silents as   
  
Merle swung around to lamblast him, but the vurnabel look   
  
in his eyes stoped her.   
  
"I got a message from Van that he may have foound Hitomi.   
  
I'm needed." SHe said as ahe began to finish packing.   
  
"but I need you he--"   
  
"No you don't, you never needed me for anything but fun   
  
untill threedays ago. Now I think we've both done enough to   
  
make each other miserab;e for a life time." Mer;e closed   
  
her pack and picked it up, she was in her royal clother   
  
agin. Jako took it from her and put it back on the bed.   
  
Merle glared and went to take it back. Jako would't bulge   
  
from his postion blocking her way.   
  
"If you must leave then, I'm going with you. It's getting   
  
more and more dangerous for women to travel alone lately."   
  
Merle lefted an eyebrow.   
  
"You aren't going with me."   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"You CAN'T make ME TAKE you!!!"   
  
"Yes I can."   
  
" YOU AND WHAT GUYMELF ARMY!!??!!??" Merle yelled and   
  
stomped her foot. SHe couldn;t believe how this man could   
  
turn her from a reasonable person toa soiled child.   
  
"No, an army didn't have to give me peermisson. Just one   
  
man." He handed her an offical looking paper. Merel scaned   
  
it's content waryly. Her face went white then red with rage   
  
"VAN!!!"   
  
Jako smirked, it was going to be a long trip.   
  
  
  
  
End of chapter   
  
  
Finally!!! I thought it would never end!!! Somtings you might need to know. Van is like Releana off G-Wing Fan Fiction...He tries to keep the peace for all of Gaea. Also there is a councle of Kings from all of Gaea that come together to discuss problems. Kinda like the U.N.  



	9. chapter 9

Van was to arrive in Fried by the cover of darkness, he didn't want to spreed the news aborad. He had wanted to wait for Merle, but the thought that Hitomi could be hurt drove him forward. Van looked around his room on Allen's airship and smiled. This place brought back so many memeries, some good, some bad, but all dear to him. He sighed, and looked back down at the writing desk he sat at. The lone candle obra filkering light sent strange shadows dancing across his face. vna rubbed his eyes tiredly and longed for sleep. He was so tired, not scence the great war had he been this tired.   
  
Gaddes walked by the door to Van's room. pausing to knock softly, he waited for Van to grant him entrance.   
"King Van?" after a long silence permission was given, Gaddes entered quitly. He saw Van siting with his back to the door. The light from candles cast him in omonis shadows.   
"King Van...The boss said to tell you that we've entered Freid airspace." Gaddes saw Van's head move slightly in recconition. Gaddes backed out of the room and shut the door.   
He sighed,"Boy, Hitomi is going to be supprised at the change in you, Van." shaking his head he went to take the wheel from Allen.   
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
Hitomi looked around and sighed. They had been hear for three days, and there where still wonded to be treated. She got up and moved to the next woman, her eyes tired and walking with a slight limp from an injury she got in the battle. As Hitomi nelt down she looked at the middle aged woman. She had a terrible gash from her sholder to her elbow. Hitomi had to hold in the erga to gag at the sight of the flesh that had been rent from the bone. A yound girl set beside the older woman, Hitomi took a deep breath and began to look more closly into the wound.   
"You've done a good job keeping infection out." Hitomi smiled at the girl."Is this your mother?" The young girl nodded. She scutted closer to Hitomi, looking into her mothers wound.   
"Will she be okay?" she asked worriedly.   
"Yes I think so."Hitomi finished cleaning the wound, then motioned for Ren to come sew it up. She picked up the tiny girl and moved away from where Ren was going to be working.   
"What's your name?" Hitomi asked.   
"It's Keiko, thats my mother Jun. She got hurt keeping that mean man from getting me." Keiko looked over Hitomi's shoulder. "Is she hurting Mother?!" she asked in worry. Htiomi smiled comfortingly.   
"No, she's trying to help her. Now I want you to meet a friend of mine." She waved for chid to come over to where she stood with Keiko.   
"Chid, meet Keiko. Keiko meet Chid." Chid bowed low toward Keiko."It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Keiko!" Keiko giggled at Chid's words. Hitomi sighed again, this time in releif. Keiko would be fine, and so would Jun, her mother.   
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
Later that day as the sun was coming down, Hitomi sat by the fire resting. It had been a hard day. She felt more than saw some one set down across from her. Some rement of her power, lokg buried cme forward.   
"Lady Asago" she said. This would be the time to get all her questions answered.   
"Come with me, Lady Hitomi."Those were her only words as she rose gracfully to her feet and walked toward the tree line. Hitomi followed slowly, thinking about all the things she had to ask. After they had gone a suffeshent distance from the camp, Asago turned toward Hitomi.   
"I'll go first," at Hitomi's nod she continued,"How are you hear? I myself, witnessed your assention to the Mistic Moon seven years ago!" Hitomi reached under her shirt and pulled out her pendent, "It was the power of my wish...."   
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
Chid looked across the fire at Ren. Beside him Keiko slept with her head in his lap. Jun lay between Ren and Chid, her wound bandaged now. Chid looked at Ren, his eyes roaming over her unsual features. She was pretty with her cat-like looks and silver hair.   
"I wonder if your attakers will come?" Chid asked her, in a poor attempt to find somthing to talk about.   
"No, they would never be so bold as to come into the Free Kingdom of Freid." Ren declared with a glent of steel in her cold blue eyes. No one knew, besides Lady Asago and Hitomi, that Chid was the King.   
Chid smiled,"You have much faith, don't you?"   
"Yes, I do. It's our last hope." Chid began to say somthing but Keiko stired in her sleep and began to cry. Jun sit up.   
"Oh no! She's having another nightmare!!" Chid watched as Keiko stifened and began to thrash about. Ren ran over and pulled Keiko off the ground. At her touch Keiko began to scream. "No, don't touch her. It only makes it worse!!Just call out to her." Jun set up and crawld over to her thrashing, screaming child.   
"Keiko, Keiko darling! It's Mother. Keiko calm down,please..." Chid and Ren watched as slowly the child calmed down, untill she was resting quitly again.   
Chid Looked at Ren then at Jun, who fell back down on her back."What happened to cause this child such pain?" Chid asked rembering the nightmares he had after watching his kingdom burn down.   
"Her father was an airship piolet in the Great War. He took her with him in the last battle. His ship went down and every one was thought to be dead. She was found in the rekcage. I had recently lost both my child and my husband in one of the battles. So I took in the child and faised her as mine. She has had these night mares scince then." Jun had tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire. Chid got up and moved restlessly around the fire to stand by Ren and look down at Keiko.   
"Why must children lose their inocents?" he asked with clenched fist. Ren looked sadly up at Chid, her eyes losing aome of their coldness.   
"That's life Chhid, just life...."   
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
"This is our life, LAdy Hitomi."Asago answered calmly.   
"So your telling me that all these women lost someone in the War, and now you have united them together to bring down any opposition to the powers that be?"   
"Yes, that sums it up.I lost many of my comrades in the war. I was a Zaibach captin. I don't want anything like that to happen again." Hitomi looked at her for a long moment as Asago stood tall infront of her, waiting for her reaction. Hitomi bowed deeply in respect to Asago.   
"Untill I can get to Van, my Lady, I will serve your cause." Asago put her hand on Hitomi's shoulder to bring her face up, she looked in Hitomi's eyes. Then slowly, she bowed to Hitomi.   
"I thank you, Lady Hitomi." An understanding passed between them, and a deep respect began to seed in both their hearts.   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
Jakco sighed. For a day and a half they had been traving, and Merle had only let them stop to change the horses and sleep for two hours. It was time to rest whether she liked it or not. Merle had almost fallen out of the sadle twice, and the last time Jakco had almost been to late to catch her. He estimated that they where only a half days jorney from Fanelia's capital. It was time to rest. Jakco stoped the horses and swung out of the sadle. He pulled Merle off into his arms and looked into her tired face. There were dark circles under her eyes and worry lines creasing her forhead. Merles eyes fluttered opened as she felt Jakco pull her from the sadle.   
"Jakco...."she mummered softly.   
"We'er going to rest princess. You just about fell off your horse two times, and I need rest." He kissed her head softly as he laid her on the ground. Then he made up their seperate beds (what...You thought...GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE LEMONADE...heheheh)and moved her over. She caught his hand in a surprisingly strong grip.   
"I need to get to Van...Htiomi...she's coming...I can...feel...it..." Her grip sorfened and her hand fell away as she went to sleep. Jakco smiled down at her for a moment. Then he laid down and also travled the paths to blissful rest.   
  
end of chapter   
  
  
A.N   
This chater was LONG. I can't believe how long it was. Thanks to the person who how told me they liked my fic!! You know who you are!! This is for you!!!  



	10. chapter 10

Men in dark clothes moved silently through the trees,   
  
scouting for any signs of a mass exidous. These women where   
  
good, the leader thought, for they had been looking for   
  
these so called Freedom Fighters for four days. The only   
  
signs they had found poined toward Freid. The leader smiled   
  
an evil grin. So, freid was it? he would make sure that   
  
dang witch regreted becoming a trader to Emperor Dornkirk's   
  
ideals. he called his men over and pointed back toward   
  
their camp. Tomorrow, They would make their move tomorrow.   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~~@   
  
  
Hitomi set up and grasp her chest. But even though her eyes   
  
where now open, the night mare kept coming. She could see a   
  
dark cloud gathering around their campsite, it was evil and   
  
smelled of blood. SLowly the shadows began to seperate and   
  
they became like beast.Their fangs barred as they began to   
  
run through the camp, killing everything in sight. When   
  
every one was dead, another shadow came forward, this one   
  
tall and almost regale, but when the moon light caught his   
  
face, Hitomi almost cried in fear. His face was so marred   
  
beyond belief that she couldn't tell if he was man or beast.   
  
THen all the monsterous things began to howl and say,"REIN   
  
FOREVER!!OH BEAST KING!!!" Hitomi was drawn closer to the   
  
scared man as he lefted up a corps.It's head rolled to one   
  
side, and it's lifless eyes staired strate at Hitomi. A   
  
scream tore out of her, it's long anguished cry bringing   
  
Asago and CHid running.   
  
"VAN!! NO NOT VAN!!!"   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
  
Van set up strate in bed, his pendent glowing brightly   
  
enough to read by. They had been told that chid was away   
  
touring the relm and that he would be back in two days. Van   
  
had been content to wait, but not now. Van threw off the   
  
covers and pulled on the pants he had prevously discarded.   
  
Straping on his sword he racsed off to Allen's room.   
  
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
Allen was awakened by loud banging on his door.   
  
"Allen, somthings wrong!! We have to GO!!" Van threww open   
  
the door, Allen was out of bed and pulling on clothes.   
  
"What is it Van?"   
  
"I don't know...I just know that Hitomi is afraid, and I   
  
only felt a small amount of her fear.She had a vision" Van   
  
walked over to the window and flung it open.   
  
"What are you doing Van?" Allen shouted as Van stood up on   
  
the sill.   
  
"I'm going to find her!" He looked out toward the sky and   
  
held up his pendent.   
  
"Get your airship and fly toward the west toward the border   
  
between Bashram and Freid." Allen watched as Van fell out   
  
of the windows, unlesashing his wings as he fell. The wind   
  
lefted him high into the air, and with great flaps he flew   
  
into the distant horizon. Allen watched for a moment, then   
  
he turned and started to wake up his crew. Van would need   
  
reinforcments.   
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
"I'm going for reinforcments!" Chid yelled over the the   
  
thick sound of battle. No one knew exactly how it happened,   
  
but Htiomi had ran through the camp yelling that the enemy   
  
was near. They had barly had time to strap on swords before   
  
the enemy had come raining down upon them. Asago looked at   
  
Chid and nodded. They could hold off the enemy for that   
  
long, they had no other choice.   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
Hitomi fought like never before. SHe had no thought for   
  
oppnate life, just for the lives of the women she   
  
protected. All of the wounded wounded women that couldn't   
  
fight lay behind her, Jun stood beside her welding her   
  
sword in her left hand. Keiko sat with a dagger beside the   
  
women. Htiomi sliced into another man, his rage almost like   
  
that of a cornered anima. His hot breath blazed across her   
  
check for a moment then he fell back wards, away from her.   
  
Hitomi looked up to thank Ren for her help, but Ren was   
  
already moving onward to her next kill. Chid had left what   
  
seem like hours ago. Lady Asago was off leading the women   
  
on another place. Hitomi turned and saw the sword coming   
  
toward her too late. She saw the look of haterd in her   
  
killers eyes and she shut her own tightly. As she waited   
  
for the death blow, Hitomi felt a great gust of wind, then   
  
a death scream, that was not her own. Before she could open   
  
her eyes, she felt strong arms crushed her to a hard chest.   
  
Hitomi fought for a moment then stilled. THis was Van,he   
  
had even wraped his velvety wing around her. Hitomi held on   
  
to Van tightly feeling safe for the first time scence she   
  
had come back.   
  
"Hitomi, help me!!" Hitomi heard Keiko's yell. Hitomi   
  
wriped herself out of Van's arms and turned toward the   
  
child. A man dressed in the old uniform of Zaibach stood   
  
over Keiko. Her mother lay near by, unmoving. At Hitomi's   
  
enraged animal scream, he turned around and looked at her,   
  
then with an evil grin he stabed one of the near by women.   
  
Hitomi gave a strangled cry and sttacked with blind rage.   
  
Van watched as Hitomi killed the man without mercy. A   
  
strange cat-like women ran toward the child and gathered   
  
her up in her arms.   
  
"Don't just stand there!Fight! We all must fight!! You must   
  
fight while I move the wounded!!" Ren screamed at Van. That   
  
brought him to action.He and Hitomi fought back to back as   
  
Ren and another helped move the seven wounded women. Above   
  
the sound of an airship came over head and everyone looked   
  
up as Guymelfs with the crest of Freid and Austria fell   
  
from heaven. Hitomi draoped her sword as she saw the men   
  
retreat into the woods. It was over.   
  
  
  
  
  
end of chapter.   
  
  
A.N   
This chapter was hard to write. I can't do battle very well. I know it sounded bad but...just use your imagination!! It works every time!!  



	11. chapter 11

Merle looked around the castle for one of the royal   
  
advisers.   
  
"Where are those old goats when you need them?" she mumered   
  
to herself. Merls burst into the councel room yelling.   
  
"I want the full report on Van's jorney. I also want to   
  
know if he left me any messages." When the older wise men   
  
told her what she needed to know, Merls was off again   
  
yelling for the servents to perpare a small airship and for   
  
someone to find Millerna.   
  
"I need the princess, she just came through a weekago. Find   
  
her!! I'm sure there will be wounded." As she ran up to her   
  
room to get some extar clothes for herself and Hitomi, she   
  
ran into a brick wall. No, not brick, just a hard chest.   
  
Merle steped back and looked up at Jakco.   
  
"I don't really have time to play games with you. If you   
  
want to come with me, fine. But otherwise, stay out of my   
  
way." Jakco had no time to talk as Merle was already off   
  
running again.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Chid sat holding Keiko on his lap as the airship circled   
  
once, then twice. Chid looked sown at thee carnage that had   
  
once been his favorite getaway. Only 30 women survived, 17   
  
of them wonded moraly. They where abourd Allen's airship.   
  
The solders had stayed behind to bury the dead. What irony,   
  
that the very place that kept him form going insane was now   
  
going to be a grave yard to women who had fought for his   
  
peace. He looked over at Van who set beside him. HItomi sat   
  
in his lap and Van had his arms and his wings wraped around   
  
her. Chid smiled slightly. He had never seen Van's wings   
  
much and the way he had them wraped around Hitomi's   
  
sleeping form was endearing. Keiko stired in her sleep and   
  
Chid feared she would have another nightmare, but she just   
  
turned her head and sighed. Chid's heart melted. He already   
  
loved this little girl like his own. Her moher, although   
  
she suffered from a head wound, was going to be okay.   
  
A women with blood on her apron came in.   
  
"I need the Lady Hitomi!" her voice was ergent but Van   
  
glared at her anyway. His grip tightened around Hitomi as   
  
she stired.   
  
Hitomi awoke to someone calling her name and arms tighting   
  
around her.   
  
"What?" she asked sleeply. The woman spoke to Hitomi,   
  
ignoring Van completly.   
  
"It's Miyaka, she's dying and wanted to speak her last   
  
words to you."   
  
Hitomi stugled to get out of Van's lap, but she jsut didn't   
  
have the strenghth. Van lefted her up and tucked his wings   
  
close to his body, the tip still trailed the ground behind   
  
him. Van followed the woman to a room set up to hold the   
  
wonded. He set Hitomi down beside a bed that held a young   
  
girl. To Van's suprise she looked no older than Chid.   
  
"Lady Hitomi." the girl choked out.   
  
"Shhh, Miya, Don't speak." Hitomi reached out to smooth the   
  
girls hair. IT's bright blue hue seemed to have faded in   
  
color.   
  
"I have to tell you--" she had a fit of coughing, small   
  
flecks of blood appearing at her lips.   
  
"I have to tell you that I believe now." Miya griped   
  
Hitomi's hand as another spasm came. More blood driped out   
  
of her mouth. At the end of the coughing she said somthing   
  
else. Hitomi had to bend downd low to hear her.   
  
"Tell Ren...she was the best....fri-friend...I...had..." It   
  
was as if she used her last strengh to utter those words.   
  
Hitomi felt her spirit leave and she layed Miya's hands   
  
softly over her chest.   
  
"I will my friend, I will."   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
In the days that followed, preperations were made for Freid   
  
to give protection to what was left of the Freedom   
  
Fighters. In just two battles their numbers had gone from   
  
70 to 29, sixeen of wich were mortaly wounded.Lady Asago   
  
was numbered among the sixteen. Millerna said that it was   
  
just a matter of time before she died frim the wound in her   
  
back. Van offten felt like an outsider as Hitomi single   
  
mindly took care of Asago. Van didn't know that Asago would   
  
help his cause more than any other person could have....   
  
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
"Hitomi, you need to stop wasting your time. I know I don't   
  
have long. You need to be with Van now."   
  
"But my lady I-"   
  
"No, my time has come, but I'm not at the door yet. I will   
  
live to see you married." Asago coughed. IT was geting   
  
harder to breath.   
  
"Promise me you'll marry Van...soon."   
  
Hitomi looked at Asago but before she could reply Ren came   
  
in with Chid.   
  
  
"Get some rest Lady Hitomi, we've come to watch over her   
  
for a while."   
  
As Hitomi walked out of the room she stumbled into someone.   
  
Looking up quickly she was about to say she was sorry, when   
  
she saw that it was Merle. Hitomi had heard that she was   
  
hear, but the palace was a big place, and she hadn't met   
  
her as of yet.   
  
"MERLE!!" she said as she wraped her arms around her old   
  
friend.   
  
"HITOMI" Merle squeled as she retuned the hug. At Merle's   
  
returned embrace somthing broke inside of Hitomi. Tears she   
  
had held inside came pouring out. Van, who had been walking   
  
with Merls watched as Hitomi's shoulders began to shake. He   
  
gentely took her from Merle and held her close.   
  
Hitomi didn't have to wonder who was holding her. Her heart   
  
knew it was Van. Hitomi felt him left her up in his strong   
  
arms, and she neseled her head in the hollow of his neck   
  
trying to get ahold of her emotions. Try as she might,   
  
though, she couldn't stop crying.   
  
Van walked outside with Hitomi in his arms. He set her down   
  
for a minute to take off his shirt. Then he took flight,   
  
carring her away from the palace. Seeking a place where   
  
they both could live out side of their choas called life.   
  
Where they could live in pease for a moment. Van felt   
  
Hitomi relax in sleep as he flew higher and higher.   
  
  
  
A.N This was a short one and kinda leaves ya' hanging. Van's wings sure got a lot of fic time. They could probably get "Best Secondary Char." in this chapter. Oh well, every body loves them, so I guess it didn't hurt any.  



	12. chapter 12

Merls watched Van carry Hitomi away, tear coming to her eyes.  
  
"Why can't fate simply let them be?" she questioned the sky.  
  
"If wish really do work here, if dreams come true, then I wish for their happiness, for their love to have a chance."  
  
She turned to find a silver haired cat girl stairing at her.  
  
'This must me Ren, I'm heard about her...' Merle thought as she approched the girl.  
  
"Lady Merle,"Ren bowed her head low, not sure what to do. Usally beast people hated her more than humans.  
  
Merle bent low from the waist.  
  
"Lady Ren. It is nice to finally meet you." Ren's head snapped up. SHe had been called many things, but never Lady.  
  
"I-I-" was all she could stutter out as Merls waved to someone behind her.  
  
"Jako, come meet someone."  
  
"Okay, princess, I'm coming."  
  
Ren could here foot steps coming up from behind her. Jako came and stood beside Merle.  
  
"Who have we hear?" he asked taking in Ren's features.  
  
"This is Lady Ren, and if I have heard right, She's the reason Hitomi is still alive now."Merle looked deeply into Ren's eyes before saying,"Thank you. By saving one woman's life you have saved a whole kingdom from destrution."  
  
Ren looked from one cat to the other, her ears twithced slightly. Her cold blue eyes appeared to unfrezze for a momnet, then she bowed again allowing her silver bangs to hid her eyes.  
  
"Your welcome." Then she backed away, leaving Merle to watch after her. Jako stood behind her and wraped his arms around Merle. She let him hold her close, just this once, because she need comfort right now. Merle lay her head on his shoulder and looked off toward where Van had taken Hitomi,"I wish...."  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Van found a small glen, isolated fromm the choas of the palace. He landed and drew his wings back in as he walked toward a tree in the middle of the clearing. dittling down, he lay Hitomi down beeeside him. Watching her sleep brought back all the the love he had ever felt for her. It seemed to all most brust inside him. Van leaned foreard and kissed her on the check softly. Hitomi's eyes fluttered open at the soft touch of his lips against her check.  
  
"Van..." she whispered as she brought her hand up to cup his face. Vna turned his face toward her hand and kissed her palm.  
  
"I'm missed you, Hitomi."Van said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Hitomi leaned forward a little to encourage him to claim her lips. When the kiss had ended van Set back, motioning for Hitomi to lean up against the tree too. He wraped an arm around her sholder.  
  
"How did you get back, Hitomi?" Van asked as he played with one of her shoulder length strands. Hitomi pulled out her pendent and told him about finding it in the old shop. About saying good-bye to her her family and landing in Bashram. As her story unfolded, Van was amazed.  
  
"You fought with these women?" He asked   
  
"Yes, there was o other choise. I couldn't leave them to come to you. Chid said when he went back to the capital he would contact you or Allen." Hitomi looked at Van trying to gage his mood. She hadn't ever been able to look at his face and tell. It was blank.  
  
"Hitomi....Did you come to stay?" Van asked needing to know for sure. Hitomi took a deep breath and turned ao that she was knelling in front of Van.  
  
"I have left home and family, friends and a whole world, to come and live among you and your people." seh recited an anceint vow ahe had read long ago in Dryden's library. Van gave the answering words, his eyes shining with warmth for her to see.  
  
"I accept you sacrifice, I will become family and friend to you. Let my people be your people." Tears dliped out of Hitomi's eyes as Van drew her to her feet to kiss and hold her close to his heart.  
  
"When, Hitomi? When will you become my Queen?" He asked with his face in her hair.  
  
"As soon as possible Van, very soon." Hitomi answered with joy coming to her voice. She loked off toward the sly and whispered."Thank you Lady Asago, for every thing..."  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chid watched as Ren walked into the room quitly. He was seated by Asago. Ren sat down close be side him and laid her head on his shoulder. At first Chid was suprised, then he felt the wetness of her tears go through his shirt.  
  
"What's the matter Ren?" Chid asked as he gathered her close.  
  
"I just don't know anymore. Aunt A is going to die. Miya died. I just don't know. Everyone is dying. Then come to find out your a King, and what am I doing cring on the kings shoulder." As she said this she tried to set up from off his shoulder. Chid would have none of it.  
  
"I told you I was just Chid. Now whats this about Aunt A? Whos that?" Ren looked down at Asago's pale face and sunk in eyes.  
  
"Lady Asago is my aunt. When my father, her brother, left my mother, she took us both in. When mother died, Aunt A. took me as her own. Even though she was a solder in the Zaibach army, she took care of me. Now she's going to die." Ren began to cry again, and Asago opened her eyes. She reached out and took Ren's hand. Then she took Chids.  
  
"I want you to take care of my little cat, Chid. Don't let her become full of hate..." Asago coughed, then weakly laid back down. Chid looked at his hand holding tightly to the slightly furry one. He tightend his grip on her hand, and they set untill the sun was almost out of sight, untill the Mystic Moon hung in the sky, shining brightly in the eve's darkness.  
  
  
end of chapter  
  
A/N hmmmmmmm......what will happen next?? Does anyone want to guess?=) 


	13. 13

That night at diner was the first time Hitomi had been there. She smiled at Millerna as they embraced. It had been seven pluse years scence the friends had been together. Hitomi noticed small eyes peeping out from behind Millerna's skirt. She bent down so that she was eye levle with the child.   
"Who have we here?" Hitomi asked. From the other side of the skirt came an identcal pair of eyes.   
"Oh, there are to of you!!" laughter came into Hitomi's eyes. Millerna leaned down to set inbetween the twins.   
"Hitomi meet Hitomi Marlena, and Dryden Van. We call them Denny and Tomi for short. SHe smiled proudly at her two children. Both had her hair and Dryden's eyes.   
"How old are you?" Hitomi asked the twins as she coaxed them into her lap. Van watched her from his chair close to hers. He had met these little imps many times before. He was thier Godfather, after all. Little Denny spoted Van and clamered into his lap.   
"Unca' Van!!" the three year old said with a lisp. Hitomi turned ao that her knees touched Van's. The twins started to talk in there native juberish, and Hitomi looked at Van.   
"Some one likes you." she whiperedd to Van.   
"I'm these little imps Godfather I see them every few weeks when Dryden comes by the trade route. "   
"I don't really understand. If Millerna is with Dryden, whos taking care of the kingdow?" Hitomi asked.   
"Well about a year after you left, Dryden came back, but not to stay. He decided that the merchants life was the life for him. He came to set Millerna free. SHe would have one of it and with in a week every thing was handed over to Lady Eries. She now rules as the Queen. Millerna got her formal Doctors training and dhe and her husband travle the trade routes together."   
Hitomi smilled "I'm glad their story had a happy ending."   
"Our's will too, Hitomi,I promise."   
"Ra you twu gettin' mar-mar...wedded? Mommy says you was." Tomi spoke for the first time to Hitomi, looking up at her with curious eyes.   
"Oh, she did, did she? Well, Van do you want to to the announcement offical?" Hitomi smilled. She knew everyone had heard Tomi's question, and that they were all dying to know. Van stood up and anounced" Hitomis has come to stay. in one months time your all invited to the wedding feast.   
Everyone rejoiced at the news, and their was a round of back slaping and hugs as a servent camt to say dinner was ready.   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
"Oh, Hitomi, it's beautifull!!" Merle said in awe. They were in Hitomi's bedroom. Hitomi had pulled a mediem sized paper wraped package from her duffle bag. Inside was her Mothers wedding Kamono.   
"I'm going to where it for the weding. It was my Mothers and it'll be like keeping her clothes to me somhow. Mellerna wraped a comforting arm around Hitomi's waist. Every single woman in the room had all lost some one dear. Keiko had broke the solom air bye by saying   
"Look Mommy!!" They all looked to where Keiko had taken out Hitomi's photo albam.   
"Keiko, you put that back!" Jun made to take the book away from Keiko, but Hitomi enterviend.   
"No, she can see my pictures. In fact I would like to show all of you my world." Hitomi set down on the bed and pulled Keiko into her lap. The other five women crower around to see a world that existed in their wildest dreams.   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
Van and the men sat in the library. Denny sat in Van's lap and Tomi was asleep in her Uncel Chid's arms. Dryden looked up from the book he had been reading, and smiled. These men were the closet thing to family he had. Even Allen, who stood with his arms proped up on the wooden mantle over the stone fire place, could be called a close friend. After Dryden and Millerna had left for the trade routes, Allen and he had become friends. Allen shifer to look at Van.   
"Van, I kate to bring bad tidings to this happy time but..." here he paused so that he could make sure he had Van's atention,"I was informed by Gaddes that the leader of the atackers got away. I have it on good authority that he was an old Zaibach Commander. I think his modivation against Asago and her women was revenge. She was a Zaibach captin."   
Van cloed his eyes. It was all he could ever do, it seemed, to keep from going insane.   
"So, we have a mad man now on the lose?" Van looked down at Denny, who was oblivious to it all and playing with the hilt of Van's sword. 'I wanted to make the world safe for the children. Now it seems they will soon fell the bite of war.'   
"Well, theres no since worring about it." Chid said quietly from his chair.   
"What fate brings will come, but for now lets enjoy this peaceful time in the eyes of the storm." Dryden shut his bood with a snap.   
"I agree with my nephew. Let come what may. For now let talk about the wedding. My ships are the fastiest in the land, and you'll need a lot of food for the wedding!!? Van smirked at Dryden.   
"This would ba half off for our old friend wouldn't it?" Dryden's eyes bulged out.   
"Um...Um...Well I-"   
"Of course it will be!" Millerna walked in and set by her husband.   
"Right dear?" her voice was too sweet and Can laughed out loud.   
"You just wait Van, your time is near." Dryden said by way of threating the younger man.   
"Me? I'll never be hen pecked!!" Van looked smug as he said this, folding his arms over his chest. From the door way Hitomi called,   
"Van!!" with out so much as a blink Van looked up at Hitomi,"Yes dear?"   
"Oh, no. I'll nevr be hen pecked." Allen said in a good imatation of Van. Everybody started to laugh and Van had the grace to blush.   
"I wanted to show every one some of my pictures." Hitomi said after the laughter died down. She set the book on the table and fliped some pages.   
"This is Yucari, and Amonno." Hitomi pointed to a woman and man.   
"Hey, he looks like Allen." Chid said as he looked at the picture.   
"I know, strange,huh?" Van wraped his arms around Hitomi as she shared with them some of her world.   
"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.   
"Why?" she whispered back as she truned her head to looked at him.   
"For leaving it all for me and my world."   
"No Van....For OUR world."   
  
END of CHAPTER   
  
  
A.N. I just love those twins. Cute, cute, cute!! Well summer is hear...and that means summer camp!!! That means that I will be gone for a week. And finaly, THAT means I won't be puting up another chapter. I might put up 11...but THATS(I thoght I wasn't going to ahve to use it again)only if I have time.   



	14. chapter 14

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merle I need help!"Hitomi yelled out in fustration.   
  
"What's it this time, Hitomi?" Merle asked with a gigle.   
  
The wedding was in the morning and dhe and Hitomi where   
  
going threw the gifts.   
  
Hitomi was stairing at the gift from Token a country beside   
  
Zaibach. It was an ugly little animal that had been put in   
  
the box.   
  
"Oh, thats a Saram. It's supposed to bring...ummm.." Merle   
  
started to gigle again.   
  
"Bring what Merle?!"   
  
"...Fertility...." Hitomi looked at the rat like creature.   
  
"Well...go let him out in the garden, will you?" Hitomi   
  
handed over the box to Merle. This wedding couldn't end   
  
fast enough for Hitomi. She was ready for it, the begining   
  
of the rest of her life.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
On a raised platform newly built in the formost square of   
  
the Capital city of Fanila, the wedding took place. The air   
  
was filled with exitment, almost like carnaval time.   
  
Children ran through the crowd with bightly colored   
  
streamers and noblity from the surounding Contries sat in   
  
shaded boxed seats away from the noise of the crowd.   
  
Hitomi stood in her lite voilet kamona withMerle and   
  
Millerna beside her as Royal witnesses of the occasin. Van   
  
stood with the anceint scrib on one side of him and a wise   
  
priest on the other.   
  
Hitomi approached the priest with shallow breath to begen   
  
the ritual. Van came to stand so that the priest was   
  
between them. They rasied their hands so that thier palms   
  
and fingers were touching.   
  
The priest took teir other hands so that they formed a   
  
circle. The scrib wrote everything down on a scrowl opened   
  
infront of him.   
  
The priest spook." The circle of Lofe is now unbroken.   
  
Life, Love and Family. Remeber that these are the most   
  
important. Now, Lady Hitomi, do you pledge by blood   
  
covanent to never leave this land, to always serve your   
  
husband and your people. To forever do your best to uphold   
  
peace in the eyes of the Gods for as long as your life   
  
force is in your body?" His wise old eyes looked straight   
  
into her soul. He saw how sincere she was, how she had   
  
truly made this world her home.   
  
"I do swear by blood covanent to uphold these things, or   
  
may the Gods have mercey on my soul." Hitomi's voice was   
  
steady as she looked at Van and gave her vow. A small boy   
  
brought the ceramonal dager. It's hilt was encrusted with   
  
rubys and diamonds. The blade was etvhed with the crest of   
  
the Royal House of Fanel. The priest picked it up from off   
  
it's velvet pillow. He put it to his lips in a holy kiss,   
  
then he reashed for Hitomi's hand and slit her thumb. Red   
  
blood driped from the wond as Hitomi turned and pressed her   
  
thumb to the scroll. Then she turned back to rejoin her   
  
hands with the priest and Van. Her blood driped down the   
  
side of Van's palm. The priest spoke to Van.   
  
"King Fanel, do you pledge by blood covanent to protect   
  
your Queen as long as you have breath. To always deal   
  
honorbly with her. To put her above your kingdom and before   
  
every other thing as long as your life force flows through   
  
your veins?" The anceint priest truned to his king,   
  
awaiting his reply.   
  
"I do swear by blood covanebt and the Gods to hold up these   
  
things as thruth or may Escaflowne and the Gods have mercey   
  
on my soul." The priest put the dager to Van's thumb and   
  
Van in turn placed it to the parchment. The priest then   
  
tool both of their thumbs and pressed them together over   
  
the scroll. One dark red drop fell in between the bloody   
  
prints. Holding up thier hands high, the priest declared.   
  
"I pronounce in the sight of these Royal wintesses and in   
  
the sight of the people of Fanlia that these two have   
  
entered into the blood covanent of Husband and Wife. I give   
  
you your new Queen!!" A shout rang up from the people oa   
  
Fanlia, the likes of which had never been heard. Merle and   
  
Millerna had tears in thier eyes as Van picked up Hitomi   
  
and spun her around. The priest and the scrib bound and   
  
sealed the scroll to be out with all the other royal   
  
documents. Yes, this was a happy day in Gaea, and as the   
  
sun set and the Mysitc Moon rose high above. the   
  
celibrating crowd, everybody saw that it was shining   
  
brighter than before.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter.   
  
But not end of FIC!! I still have a long way to go before this thing comes to an end!! I jsut don't write all fluff you know!! Now many of the readers I have on FF.net have been wanting me to write a sequal to 'Never Doubt' just so you know....THis is the sequal. A small referece to the fic was made in the 1st chapter!! I hope you all are in for a long ride because this fic is just geting good!!!  



	15. chapter 15

Hitomi awoke softly to her new husbands gental breath on   
  
her check. She stretched lightly and turned on her stomach   
  
to see his face. He looked just like a young boy, with his   
  
hair resting against his check and forhead. Hitomi reached   
  
out and smooted it away from Van's face. He stired slightly   
  
in his sleep but didn't awake. Hitomi smiled and queitly   
  
got out of bed. SHe grabed her robe and sliped it on.   
  
Hitomi gazed at Van for a moment before going over to set   
  
in the sunny alcove across the room. SHe removed a leather   
  
bound jornal fom her duffle bay. In this shee wrote letters   
  
to her mother and Yucari, never mind that they would never   
  
see them, it was just comforant somehow. She sighed, she   
  
knew what those women of old felt like when they left   
  
famlies to old felt like when they left their famliles to   
  
marry. It was scary, but at least she loved her husband.   
  
Hitomi gazed deamly out the wide window, taping her pen   
  
against the paper softly yntill a voice broke her peace.   
  
"Hitomi!! Where are you? Oh, God, no, she's gone!!" It was   
  
Van's voice, but Hitomi had never heard it so panic filled,   
  
she ran into the room to see him through on clothes in   
  
brakeneck speed, and ringing for the servants.   
  
"Van, calm down, I'm right hear." Hitomi said, he either   
  
didn't hear her or was to faar paniced to notice her walk   
  
up. Suddenly the servants rushed in the door to see their   
  
King beside himself and his wife approaching him slowly.   
  
"Van, I'm right hear. Look. At. Me." He seemed to hear her   
  
that time and turned to look at her. Releif flooded his   
  
face and he drew her to him, rocking her back and forth in   
  
a tight embrace. The servants looked bewildered at their   
  
Kings actions. Over Van's shoulder Hitomi whispered.   
  
"The King had a nightmare about the old war. IT is nothing,   
  
but speak of what you saw to no one." The servants nodded   
  
and quickly left the room. Van just kept on holding Hitomi,   
  
and she didn't know how much more she could bare, her ribs   
  
already felt bruised.   
  
"Van, dear,why don't we lay down again. You ca tell me all   
  
about what ever just happened."   
  
Van nodded against her hair and lead the way. When Hitomi   
  
was comfortable Van put one armaround her and held her hand   
  
with the other.   
  
"I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had gone.   
  
That that cursed light had taken you away again."   
  
Hitomi could see the real fear in his eyes and feel it in   
  
the tense set of his shoulders.   
  
"Van, I woke up before you and I didn't won't to disturb   
  
your sleep. So I got up to sit in the alcove. I never left   
  
the room." She tried to comfort him but it almost seemed   
  
impossible. Finally his body started to relaxe but before   
  
he sliped into sleep he made her promise.   
  
"Hitomi, pleasw don't ever leave me?" Hitomi looked into   
  
her husbands face and a small part of her felt hurt that he   
  
didn't believe all her vows she had taken never to leave.   
  
"Van I already promised to never leave, noe close your eyes   
  
and rest." Hitomi lightly touched his eyelids to push them   
  
down. Then she got comfortable becase she didn't want to   
  
leave him untill he woke up and there was no way she could   
  
sleep. She had to much to ponder.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Days went by in the fashion, Van hardly let Hitomi out of   
  
his sight. Most of the court thought it was cute to see the   
  
King escort his wife to counsel meetings, but after three   
  
weeks of spending every hour at Van's side, Hitomi was   
  
ready for a break. She looked over at Van, they where in et   
  
another councel meeting.   
  
"Van, I need to take a break, I'll jsut step out-"   
  
"I'll go with you."He whispered back as he began to stand.   
  
"No,no I can go alone." Van looked hurt and Hitomi took a   
  
deep breath,out of the connor of her eye she saw Merle   
  
signaling her that she would go too.   
  
"Ah, I think Merle is going with me. We'll be girl taking.   
  
She needs to talk about Jako. We will be back." Hitomi   
  
kissed his cheek and got up before he could react. Merle   
  
followed her out. They both missed the look of fear in   
  
Van's eyes.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Hitomi laughed at somthing Merle was telling   
  
her. They where outside the castle walls in the Market   
  
Place. Htiomi had already bought somthing for Asago.   
  
"Then I told him he was just as stoborn as Van! And he   
  
is!!" Merlw crunched up her nose and her ears twitched.   
  
  
"I think he's he's perfect for you." Hitomi said as she put   
  
one arm around Merle. She so enjoied this time away from   
  
Van. Hitomi loved him, it was just that breathing room was   
  
nice.   
  
"You really do?" Merle asked with hope   
  
"Yes, I really do." Hitomi answered with a smile.   
  
"That's good, because I think I-"   
  
"Hitomi!! THERE. YOU. ARE." both women turned to see Van   
  
coming toward them Hitomi didn't noticed the spark of anger   
  
in his eyes.   
  
"Look what I got for Asago!!" She help up brightly colored   
  
scarf.   
  
"I think it make her happy-Hey what?"Van had taken her arm   
  
and was now streaing her toward the palace walls. We'll   
  
talk at home." He hissed into her ear. Hitomi had no idea   
  
what had made him mad, but her anger began to raise too.   
  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
  
"Don't you know how dangerous it is out there!!" Van   
  
shouted as they stood toe to toe.   
  
"I can take care of my self!" Hitomis yelled back.   
  
I have lived alone scence I was 18! I fought and killed   
  
beside Asago!"   
  
"But your still a woman. Your still my wife. It's my job to   
  
protect you now!" Van was so angry. She just wouldn't   
  
understand.   
  
"Okay, prptect me, BUT don't smother me!!" I was with   
  
Merle. I had my dager-"   
  
"You carrie a dager?" Van was shocked.   
  
"Yes, I do. It's in my boot. Now can you see-"   
  
"Dager or not. What if the lgiht cames for you? What then?"   
  
Van steoed back and ran his fingures through his hair.   
  
"Van listen to me, my wishes control that light I won't go   
  
back unless I wish it so. Pleasw don't worry. Why can't you   
  
trust me?" Hitomi let her hurt show for the first time. Van   
  
looked at her from the window where he now stood.   
  
"I trust you...It's just-"   
  
"No, you don't trust me. If you did you wouldn't keep   
  
making me promise never to leave. You would believe my   
  
vow." She turned her back on him, slow tears coming down   
  
her face. SHe tried not to sniff but one sliped out.   
  
"Ah, Hitomi are you crying? Don't cry! Please!" Van sliped   
  
his arms around her.   
  
"Look, I promise I'll try to keep my fear in plese. I'll   
  
eveb take you to see Asago after the Ball next week. I   
  
promise." Hitomi turned in his arms and looked up at him.   
  
"Really? Do you mean it?" She asked with a spark of hope.   
  
"Yes, I do." Van leaned down and kissed Hitomi and although   
  
Hitomi returned his kiss, she couldn't help but have a   
  
heavy heart. They hadn't rally cleared the air, just   
  
postponed the storm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter!!   
  
What will happen next? What is the storm that is about to break?  
Will Van and Hitomi's love last throw it?   
hehehehe find out next time!!!  



	16. chapter 16

"She doesn't have much longer, does she?" chid asked in a whisper. Millerna just shook her head. Her eye's felling with sadness.  
"Her lungs are feeling with fluid. There is nothing I can do." ren pu her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from crying.  
"We must summon Hitomi."Chid looked at her in agreement.  
"I can't go. I have been away from hte kingdom too much of late." His voice was full of regret.  
"I'll get Dryden to go to Fanila. I must stay here with Asago, so Ren, I think you'll have to be the one. I msut warn you though, If you don't hurry she could-"  
"I understand." ren squared her shoulders.  
"I'll call Dryden." Millerna hurried away. Chid reached out and put his hand on Ren's back.  
"You can cry now, Ren." his voice was soft and felled with compassion.Ren almost let her hot tears flow. Then she stoped. Fate hadn't given her the time to morn yet.  
"I'll have to take you up on that later. Now I have to pack and say Good-by to Asago."   
Chid watched as she ran down the dark hallway. As Ren's footsteps echoed about the hall, Chid couldn't help but feel like some dark fate had just begon to play out.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Hitomi staired at herself in the florr to ceiling mirro. She was being fited for the ball that was going to happen on the morrow's eve. It was Fanilan custom, the King and Queen were always presented to the people as offically wed after a months time. Hitomi looked again at the dress, it was pure silk, spun with the finest silver, it fit her perfectly and made her look just like a Queen. Hitomi heard the door open and smiled, thinking it was Van, as he was the only one whoo had premission to enter her personal chainber. Instead Ren stood before her, looking exhusted and ready to pass out.  
"Ren!! What's happened?" Almost at the moment the words came out of her mouth Hitomi saw a vision.....  
  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Millerna looked down at a while sheet inshouded body. tears flowed out of her eyes in bright purple streams. Chid was ther too, along with Ren and the others. Hitomi heard them, "It only Hitomi had been here, Asago wouldn't have died." These words echoed louder and louder in her ears as she was drawn toward the cloth covered bed. Hitomi gentaly drew the cover back and saw that Asago was dead. She just stood there looking down when Asago's head turned, her mouth formed words but no sound came out.  
"You must come, all fate is in a balance, all is at stake because of Destiny's Way. You must brake the cycle and remove the age old curse. Do it for your child." Then Asago's eyes turned ash grey and she was gone. Hitomi felt her slef falling toward the floor as a scream riped out of her throat. Ren hurried to her side as the doors to the room swung open. Van charged in. He saw Hitomi on the floor and s stranger dressed in black.  
"What have you done to the Queen?" He demanded as he puled Hitomi away from Ren.  
"I have done nothing! I've come to take her with me. asago is dying! We must go now." Ren motioned toward the door. Hitomi tryed to get out of Van's arms but he held tight.  
"She can't leave untill the morning after tommorrow. Thats the earlest time I can get away." Van thought Ren wouldn't argue, but he was wrong.  
"Lady Asago is dying. Whatever it is can wait." Then Ren addressed the Queen.  
"Dryden is waiting outside at the port. We msut hurry. cHange into some thing suitable." Then she brought out the sward Hitomi had used when she fought with the Freedom warriours.  
"Put this on. We may need it." Ren ran from the room to get one of the servants to pack Hitomi's colthing for the trip. Hitomi began to undress quickly.  
"Hitomi you can't go. The ball is tommorrow and then I promise-"  
"No,Van, I have to go. I saw another Vision." She began to button her tunic with hurried fingers.  
"I order you not to go.: Van's voice was deadly calm. Hitomi looked up, "You order me?" her question too was spoken quietly.  
"I am your husband, and as such I say you can not leave without my protection!"  
"I.CAN.PROTECT.MYSELF!" Hitomi straped her sword around her waist in praticed ease.  
"You have no right to order me to come and go. I am your wife not your slave."  
"Does your Vow to serve your Kingdom and your husband mean nothing to you?" Van hurled this at her a she pulled on a pair of boots.  
"I am upholding my vow. If I don't go all peace could be distoyed!" Hitomi stood and began to plead with Van.  
"I'm coming back. I jsut have to go right now. The people will understand."  
"No, I won't let you." Van almost yeled. He couldn't let her go.What if he lost her? Hitomi's head jerked back.  
"I am only held in this place, in this world by my vow of Lov-"  
"If a vow is all that holds you then GO! But if you do, if you leave this room, know that you can NEVER come back!? Van turned away from her then, and even though she called his name and pleaded, he wouldm't turn back to her.  
Ren raced to the door calling  
"Hitomi! We must go now!" Come on." Hitomi looked at Van.  
"Make your choice Hitomi." he said in a dead voice. Hitomi bit her lip. She looked at Ren's impatient face, to herbands rigid back," Van, what I do now is for all of Gaea." Then she walked out of the room.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Van heard her whispred words, then the door shut. Somthing in him broke lose and he sent his fist through the fragle glass in the window.   
"Hitomi!" his words came out in a long moan of anger and pain as his wings shot vilently out. Van reached up to tear his tatered shirt from his bady when his hand caught on Hitomi's pendent. He snatched it off his neck and held it up to the moon light. For one moment he staired at it, transfixed, then with an angry growl he threw it vilently to the floor. The wine colored gem shattered at it's contact with stone, and Van fell to his knees grasping his chest.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Hitomi was almost up the docking bay when pain like she had never felt before shot through her heart. She fell to her knees and grabed her chest. Her pendent glowed brightly then suddenly stoped. Hitomi knew, she knew that Van's pendent had broken. A long low scream came out of her lips as the pain continued to get worse. Ren tried to lift her, but she didn't have the strenght. Dryden heared the screams and ran outside. He saw Hitomi bent over, sceaming in pain and he hurred to pick her up.  
Hitomi felt like her heart was braking, and she was only partly awhere of being carried inside the air ship. She looked down at her pendent and watched as it turned dark red to dark purple, almost black. When it's transformation was over, the pain stoped. Hitomi cried great tears, for now she only had half her heart and soul....  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Van felt the pain ease up and he moved to sit upright from where he lay fallen among the shattered glass. To his supprise it had turned black and glittered omonisly in the light from the Mystic Moon. he picked up a sharp peice and blood immedently came to his finger tips. Tears began to pour from his eyes and one drop of blood fell to the floor.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Merle hurried toward the ramp. She was almost there. She climbed at a quick pase untill she got to the top. Merle had to see Hitomi before they left. Without ever saying anything to Ren of Dryden she hurried to Hitomi's room. She found her friend weeping on the bed.  
"A servant told me you had goten on a ship screamig in pain. Whats the matter??!" Hitomi looked up.  
Asago's dying. I had a vision and I knew I had to go. Van told me if I did go I could never come back. I left anyway. He must have broken the pentdent....Merle I felt such pain...Now I don't feel anything." Hitomi's voice was dead. Merle was shocked. She was about to say somthing when Ren interupted.  
"Lady Merle if your not going you should get off. The ship is leaving now." Merle looked at Hitomi then at Ren. She walked out saying."Ren contact me when you get there. Oh, and here,this should make your trip safer." She pulled off her ambasitors signet ring.  
"Ir'll get you past the border guardes. I don't think Hitomi brought her's." Then with one last glace back she was gonee and Dryden pulled away. Hitomi looked toward the palace brokenly."Van...."  
  
  
end of chapter  
  
  
A.N  
Well not what you thought was going to happen,  
huh Minna-chan? No falmes for making Van a jerk. DON'T HATE ME!!!! The point of this story is that Hitomi and Van loved each other but didn't KNOW each other very well. This is not the end, far from it. So stay tuned to find out what happens next! 


	17. Chapter 17

Ren, Hitomi and Dryden arrived in three days. The air around the palace was heavy with sadness. Hitomi knew in her heart that Asago had died, even before she saw Chid run toward them, his face awash with tears.   
  
  
"I'm to late...I'm too late." Hitomi looked at Ren, her face filled with bitterness.   
  
  
"If he had let me go....I could have gotten hear sooner." Hitomi looked at Chid and whisperd," Bring me to her room."   
  
Chid saw that somthing was missing in Hitomi's face, like a part of her had died. He lead the way toward the room where Asago's body lay waiting for it's final cleansing.   
  
  
"She left you a leter, Hitomi. IT's on the table. You have one too, Ren."   
  
Chid made a move to go inside the room , but Ren grabed his arm.   
  
"She needs to be alone right now after what has happened."   
  
"What do you mean...What happened?" Chid cast a worried glance at the closed door.   
  
"She and Van had a fight, I'm very afraid for her." Ren told Chid all that had happened in Fanelia. Chid found it hard to believe Van could do such a thing as tell Hitomi not to come back.   
  
"She can live hear untill things cool back down, Hitomi will always be safe in my kingdom." Ren nodded as Chid pulled her inot a comforting hug.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Hitomi opened the letter with care. Her shaking fingers made the paper rattled loudly in the shadowed room as she read....   
  
...To my dear Lady,   
  
By now you no doubt know I am gone. I tried to hold out untill you came, but my fellow solders were calling me home. I can see them you know, those killed too young on the battle feild have come for me. I am not afraid though, for it is my time to go. You have been a blessing from the Gods, Lady Hitomi, and you have helped me more than you know. I do have one last request, though. Please lead my women. Become a syibol of peace in this war torn world. FAte has whispered many things in my ear these last few days. I know all about your pain. Remeber life is a circle, it always comes back to the place it started at.   
  
...Yours ever in Life and Death,   
  
Asago de Fa`an   
  
  
Hitomi felt more tears come to her eyes as she stood there. She began to feel dizzy and tried to set down, she missed the chair and felt the floor. Hitomi's head hit the bookcase witha loud bang.   
  
  
~~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Millerna spoke softly to Chid and Ren.   
  
"In light of what happened between her and Van, I think we should wait to tell her." They stood outside Hitomi's room she was inside sleeping fitfully.   
  
"Yes, her body will tell her of this child soon enough." Ren agreed as they began to wak away. Millerna looked worried.   
  
"I'm afraid there will be complcations with her pregnicy. I'm going to let Dryden travle alone for awhile."   
  
"Well, this can all wait untill tommorrow. Right now we need to bury the dead." The halls echoed with their sort footfall as the three walked down the shadowed corridore.   
  
  
End of Chapter   
  
  
A.N I bet you all knew that was coming huh? Well I'm almost finished with it...just 11 more chapters left!!   



	18. Chapter 18

Some Time Later.......   
  
  
Chid winched as another scram tour through the palace walls. He didn't thing he could take it much longer. Hitomi had been in labor for 14 hours now, and her screams just kept getting louder. He watched as Jako and Merle paced in opposite directions, while Dryden tryed to read a book. Ren and Jun set sewing for the baby. Celean was watching the children with Allen, who couldn't bare the screams anylonger. They were all afraid for Hitomi and the baby. CHid sighed as he walked over to the window, rembering these last eight months......   
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
Hitomi had shut out every one form her life. CHid had watched her pain and almost hated Van. He had almost broken their allanca, but his Aunt had beged him not to.   
  
"What if he comes here and finds Hitomi? No, it's best if he not have reason to visit."   
  
SO Chid lived two lives, one attending Councle summits as Van's ally, and one of watching Hitomi slowly sink deeper into depression. He hated Van for taking this cheerful lady and truning her into a silent morner.   
Then one day, that all changed, CHid walked into the Fanelian palace to find Van weeping infront of an open window facing the Mystic Moon. THough he never said a word, from that day forth, Chid just took pity on the couple who seemed to be destinded as star-crossed lovers. CHid turned fromt he window and went to sit down.   
  
  
@~~~~~ ~~~~~@   
  
  
Ren looked at the tiny shirt she was making.   
  
"Never has any baby entered the world to such pain." She though.   
  
In the months scence Asago's death Ren had wathed Hitomi slowly fall apart. She had stopped eating, and would go on long walks in the garden. Many sevents had started calling her the Grey Lady, because she seemed so sad. Through it all, Ren had watched over her, just like her Aunt had charged her to in the letter. Asago seemed to know so much, about the baby, and Hitomi. Ren knew that this baby was special, so she vowed to protect it with her life.   
Ren sighed as she wathed Chid go to the window. He had been hurt by all this the most. At fist, Ren had though that Chid loved Hitomi, and thats why he was taking it so badly. Ren learned that it was because he saw Van and Hitomi as his family. During the Great War, Hitomi and Van helped him put aside his fear of fellure, and afterwards he lived with Van as both their kingdoms were revuilt.   
Another scream tour the air, and one of Millerna's nurses ran through.   
  
"It's a breach birth, and Dr. Millerna needs Ren. NOW!" Ren put aside her sewing and followed the nurse into the room calmly.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Millerna stood in front of Hitomi, trying to coach her. The baby was half way out, all that remained was his shoulders and head.   
  
"Hitomi, push! Just one good time! PUSH DANG IT!" Millerna yelled again. Hitomi pushed weakly and Ren pressed on her stomache trying to help her.   
Hitomi had lost alot of blood, she just didn't have the strenght. Millerna knew it was just a matter of time before they both died.   
  
"I'm not losing you both. I refuse to." She started yelling for her surgeical insterments.   
  
"What are you going to do, Lady?" asked Ren from her place next to Hitomi.   
  
"I'm going to widen the birthing canale just a bit, then I'm going to pull the little guy out myself. You might want to leave. I-I-I....I don't think I can save them both...." Ren shoke her head.   
  
"I will stay." She moved to stand by Hitomi's head, it apeared she had passed out.   
  
Millerna went to work on Hitomi, thinking all the while about the last eight months. The day Hitomi Found out she was pegnate stood out most in her mind. Hitomi had gone hysterical at the news, and almost cut her own wrist. Millerna had saved her that day. She never told anyone at Hitomi's request, but she flet deep sorrow for Hitomi. She watched as Hitomi slowly waisted away, becoming lost in a grwy mist of depression. Millerna knew she wouldn't be able to save Hitomi's life tonight, because she had lost the will to live.   
Having cut what she though was enouh, Millerna slowly slid her hand inside Hitomi. She found the infants head and Neck with one hand and with the other she gentaly pulled at him. It bothered her that Hitomi didn't scream in pain as she pulled him the rest of the way out. She handed the baby off to a nures who cleaned out his nose and mouth as she cut and tied the cord. He didn't cry. Millerna's heart stoped. Hitomi or the baby....both needed her now. Ren came up and took the baby.   
  
"I have helped the mid-wives before, you help Hitomi." Millerna would have smild her thanks if the mood wasn't so grim.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Hitomi was surounded by a grey mist. Everywhere she looked all she could see was grey.   
  
"Is this death?" she asked, her words echoing loudly.   
  
"No, this is a place between life and death." a voice answered from behind her. She turned slowly to see Folken standing before her, his long ebony wings streched out.   
  
"Do you play the part of the Death Angel now Folken?" Hitomi asked with mild couriosity.   
  
"No, I have come as Fates messenger. The child you carry is to save all of Gaea one day, but he msut have his Mother and Father before he can."   
  
"If your saying I should go back--"   
  
"All I'm saying, Hitomi, is that you must live!" Folken's voice was irgent.   
  
"But I have lsot the strength to live." Hitomi looked away sadly.   
  
"So you will wallow in self-pity? I thought better of one of the Great Heroes." Hitomi swong around to face him.   
  
"You don't understand! How could you understand my pain?"   
  
"Oh, but I do. I lost my family, my identity, and my kingdom all in one day. I know what self-pity is. It lead me down a road of ruin. Your's is going to kill you." Folken walked a few steps away.   
  
"Let me show you somthing." Hitomi followed slowly as Folken apened a window like hole in the mist.   
  
"You are looking at what would happen to this world if you die." Hitomi saw a world in chaos. There was no light, every thing she onced loved was gone. Earth too had been destroyed. A flash of light came and she no longer saw the destroyed landscape. A small boy with light green hair was being escorted to a ornate gateway. A dark figure was chanting some spell, sundenly a light began to ingulf the boys small body, he withered in pain.....   
  
"I can't see anymore, folken." Hitomi's shoulders heaved as she sobed.   
  
"That was my son..."   
  
"Yes, Hitomi, Your son."   
  
"How can I raise him without Van?" Folken looked her in the eye.   
  
"You are not alone, as we speak 10 people are beseaching every God there is, and then some, for your life. Believe in your friends." folken began to walk away.   
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Htomi yelled after him.   
  
"It's up to you m=now, Hitomi. Will you keep your vow and liberate Gaea, or will you die?" With those words Folken disapeared into the mist.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Millerna almost fainted when the bleeding stoped. for what seemed like hours after the baby was born she had been trying to stop the bleeding from Hitomi's womb. Then she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.   
  
"Millerna...?" Hitomi asked " Is my baby...is he okay?" Hitomi tried to set up. She was too weak.   
  
"Yes, he's fine, thanks to Ren." Millerna smiled wearly.   
  
"May I see him?" Htomi said trying to stay awake. Ren leaned over the bed and handed the sleeping infant to Hitomi.   
  
"Here he is, Lady Hitomi." Hitomi took the baby into her weak arms, adn looked into his face. He had tuffs of light turquios hair stiking up around his face. Hitomi wondered how this could be, it was almost the color of Folkens. One wide purple-blue eye opened and the baby yawned. Hitomi flet as if Folken himself was watching her, and maybe he was...   
  
"His name is Folken Asago de Tashii." she said in weary pride.   
  
"Why the sir name Tashii, Lady Hitomi? Why not Fanel?" Ren asked.   
  
"Because, with the birth of my baby, I also had a new birth. I am no longer Hitomi Kansaki de Fanel. From now on call me Libra Tashii." Ren looked at the Queen of Fanelia.   
  
"Yes, Lady Libra." she smiled, " I'll take Folken now." Ren took the baby and went to tell everyone the news. Millerna walked over to Libra.   
  
"I all most lost a dear friend today" She said as she took Libra's hand.   
  
"Yes, you almost did, but I have seen things tonight, things that would have come to pass had I died, and I desided to come back." Millerna couldn't fathom all Libra's words, but then she didn't have too. Chid found them later, both a sleep, with Millerna's hand still holding tightly to her freind. He closed the door softly as the sun rose, filling tha sky with colors and the hope for a better tommorrow inside the hearts of ten people.....   
  
  
End of Part Two: The Birth of Libra   
  
  
A.N. Finally that's over. The next part starts 3 years later. And thats when the true fun begans. I FINISHED THIS STORY!!! all I have to do is type it!!!Oh and I have the Bios for the characters of this sstory on my web site..where you can also see some facpics of them too!!  
Go to http://www.hitomis__angel.tripod.com/destinyspawns00/ 


	19. Chapter 19

A young woman sat in a dark room. She has a small child in her arms. She is rocking her baby to sleep.   
  
***"Hush now my baby,   
***Be still now don't cry.   
***I'll watch now as your rocked by Destiny's Wind...."   
  
She sang to her baby. His little eyes began to drop as sleep carried him away.   
  
***"Sleep and rember my last lulaby,   
***I'll still be your Mother when you fly...."   
  
The young mother lay her baby down and kissed his cheek. SHe walked over to the window, the light of the Mystic Moos suronding her her in an other-worldy light. She sighed sadly and moved away from the window. The door was shut softly behind her as she moved down the unlite hall.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~   
  
A young woman set at the bedside of a small child.   
  
"Come on Folken, lets get you to bed."   
"I'm not sleepy yet I want..." he faded off as he thought os some errend that would prolong sleep a little longer.   
  
"Let me guess...A drink of water?" she smiled paiently.   
  
"No, I want to know if I have a daddy? Denny and Tomi has a daddy, and Keiko is gettin' a daddy soon. Why don't I have one?" Libra took a deep breath. She knew this would happen someday, she jsut hadn't expected it this soon.   
  
"You have an angel for a daddy." she said softly.   
  
"Why doesn't he ever come see me? Dosen't he love me?" Folken asked in inocent confusion.   
  
"Your Daddy loves you very much, he jsut can't be hear right now."Folken was silent for a minute and Libra thought his questions were over, but Folken asked another before she could stand.   
  
  
"Tell me a story about my dady, please?" He gave her a pleading look. Libra sighed.   
  
"Okay, move over squirt. I'll tell you how we met..."   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Libra sat down beside the half-cat girl in the dark libray.   
  
"Is he finally asleep?" Ren asked as the quiet woman sat down.   
  
"He asked about...his father, I didn't know what to tell him." She tiredly pulled her golden brown hair from her face.   
  
One of the women walked in and spoke, "Lady Tashii, there is a message from the Lady Merle." Libra smiled and reached for the seald envolpe. THe woman lite some candles before leaving the room. Libra absently opened the letter.   
  
  
Dearest Hitomi,   
  
How are you? I am fine. I would like to invite you to our first wedding aniversory celibration. Van won't be able to attend so have no fear, he is out of the relm. Jako's village is hosting the celibration, so it'll be somewhat like a carnval. Please come and bring young Folken and Ren. Chid has also been invited.   
  
  
Yours,   
  
Merle   
  
  
Libra folded the letter and taped it against her palm for a moment, thinking.   
  
"Ren, start perparing, we're going to go see Merle.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van sighed as the King from Valis(I know it's not from Esca, but play alomg with me okay) kept droning on about his daughter. He wanted Van to marry her to strenghten their allians. Van fingered his ring, after he had broken the pendent he had had some of the shards set in silver. It reminded him of his lost love.   
  
"Look, your daughter is 14, I'm 25. I jsut don't think it will work out to the best for her." Van was confused, he thought King Faan was planing to Ally wiht Chid through marriage.   
  
"May I ask a question of you , sir?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose so Van. What is it?"   
  
"Weren't you going to try to get CHid to-" The King of Valis abruply stood at the question. Van sat back warily.   
  
"It was that danged woman he has for his councel. I'm sure you've heard of her. A Libra Tashii or Grey Lady. SHe's doesn't like arranged marriges. BAH!! That Shrew doesn't deserve to be called LAdy. SHe's not gentle. Why she even carries a sword! Humph..." As the King carried on, Van sat an pondered CHid. Vn hadn't seen the boy since the last National Councel and before that it had been months. After Hitomi left Gaea, he hadn't been as faithful to keep in touch with his friends as he should have. Speaking of friends....   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have somthing I must attend to. One of my closest friends is having a celibration for her first year of marriege. If I hurry I'll still be able to make it." Van stood up.   
  
"I'll let you go, Van, but if you should see that Young CHid, tell him I wish to talk to him soon." The old King said grufly. Van Knodded and headed for his air ship.   
  
  
end of chapter.   
  
A.N BOY, this is getting good huh?   



	20. Chapter 20

Libra, CHid, Ren and Folken entered Merle's Village to the livly sounds of music. CHildren selling colored streamers ran every where, and vendored had set up to sell their whares every where. Paper lamps were being set out every where in perpation for the coming darkness.   
  
Libra made her way to Merle's house, her grey cape covering most of her face, and hiding her sword. Chid was dressed as a comoner, his long unruly hair puller back in a very unroyal leather band. Ren looked pretty in the blue tunic she wore, her own sword out in plain veiw.   
  
Merle msut have saw them coming, for she ran out to greet them.   
  
"Libra!! You came, and you brought them all!" she huged first Folken who whiped off her kiss, then Ren and Chid.   
  
"Everyone's here. Come on in and greet them." Inside they found Millerna and her clan along with Allen and Celeana. After greetings were exchanged everybody sat down to talk. Folken soon grew tired of this.   
  
"I want to go play Mommy. I want to go see whats outside!" Libra looked at her son with laughter in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, you do? Well ask Aunt Merle if it's time to go outside." FOlken hoped up from his seat by his mother and went to Merle. He had learned early on that a certain look would get you anything...expespecialy with Aunt Merle.   
  
"Aunt Merle, can we go to the party now?" Folekn asked with his big eyes pleading.   
  
"Oh, of coures sweety. Go put on your shoes." Merle had took one look at him and melted.   
  
"YAY!!" cried Folken as he and the other children ran off to get ready.   
  
"You just couldn't do it could you Merle?" Jako asked with mirth.   
  
"Who could?" Celeana asked from her seat near her nephew. "I mean he looks so much like his--" Allen put a hand to her shoulder and Chid cringer.   
  
"It's okay." Libra assured them, "I know who he looks like." soon all the children were ready and the group departed, each with high hopes for the evening.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
Denny stood on the top of a barrel with his spy glass. He was trying to spot the begining of the parage. A sound like an airship drew his attention to the sky.   
  
"Tomi! Uncle Van is coming! I see his ship!!"   
  
"No, you don't"   
  
"Yes I do!"   
  
"DO NOT!!"   
  
"DO TO!!"   
  
"DO NOT!!"   
  
"Children!...What are you fighting about?" Millerna puller her six year old son off the barrle.   
  
"I saw Uncle Van's ship in the sky and Tomi says I don't." said the sullen boy.   
  
"Well Mommy said he wasn't coming...SO there!!" Tomi stuck her tongue out at Denny. Millerna looked up in the sky and sure enough an airship was approching.   
  
"Denny, hand me your spy glass sweety." Millerna asked.   
Denny complide and soon Millerna found out that it really was Van....   
  
"Oh dear...This isn't good. Okay kids, Denny was right. Now I need you to go find Libra. Tell her to go to Merle's" Denny stuck his tongue out in revenge toward his sister.   
  
"Told ya' so!"   
  
"And no fighting! THis is important!" Milerna gave them that look mothers give their children. Denny and Tomi ran off to do what Millerna had said.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Libra was looking at a beautiful silk shaw at a conor vender. It's design was one of white dragons and a red pendent held by a strangly clad figure. It told the the story of her youthfull adventure in Gaea. She thought about buying it for Folken. Sudnely voices calling her got Libra's attention.   
  
"Aunt Libra!! Aunt Libra!! Mommy said for you to go to Merle's house." The twins watched with big eyes ass Libra threw some ailver down on the vendor table and hurried over to Merles with the silk in hand.   
  
"Can Folken come with us?" the twins chirped after they had followed her to the house.   
  
"Yes I supose, but don't go far."   
  
"THank yo Aunt Libra1" the twins hurried off to find what mischeif they could find, with Folken being pulled right behind them.   
  
  
~~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van watched as the ground came closer and closer. Becasue of the high trafic in the village he had to land out side of town. He was eager to see Merle and the group, all though being with them all brought back memeries of Hitomi. He sighed as he entered the village. It was hard to find his way in the crowd. Up ahead two small children ducked arond a cornor. Van reconised them.   
  
"SO Millerna brought the twins? I bet they'll know where to find everyone." SO Van followed the twins as best he could. It seemed that a small child with light teal hair was travling with them too. Try as he might, Van couldn't get them to hear his call over the hoar of the crowd. Van desided to jsut follow the imps for the time being untill they could lead him to the others.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
Libra entered the haouse to Merles near frantic scamble to repack thier things. Ren was carring it out to the airship.   
  
"I take it I'm no longer welcome?" Libra asked in a smooth tone.   
  
"Oh, Hitomi! Van's hear, you have to go...or he might-!" Merle said as she hurried too stuff Folkens clothes in his small bag.   
  
"Ah, so this is what has you so flustered." Libra thought for a minute.   
  
"Millerna, will you please find Folken, he's with your children. Oh and CHid you'll have to find another way home I supose. Ren you can't stay, so you'll have to cut your visit short too. Sorry but he would reconize you and wonder." Listing to her calm, almost bored tone as she gave instuctions eased everyones nerves a bit.   
  
"OKay I'll find FOlken and take him to the airship first thing." Millerna said as she and CHid hurried out the back door. Ren had jsut finished taking the last bag form Libra and Merle when the door opened wide.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Merle, I'm here!" called Van as he entered the house. FOllowing the twins had eventually lead him here before he lost sight of them again to the crowd.   
  
Out of the cornor of his eye he saw a hooded figure dash into the nest room, almost like she didn't want to be seen.   
'What...?'   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Libra heard the door open and she pulled up her hood. She moved to the nest room quickly, hoping not to be noticed. Libra heard Van ask Merle about the person he had jsut witnessed.   
  
"Who was that in such a hurry Merle?"   
  
"Oh, her...? She's jsut one of the villagers" Merle gave a   
nervous laghing after saying this,Chid and Millerna burst in aboud that time.   
  
"We can't find Folk---Oh, hi Van..." Milerna said out of breath. Chid griminced. This was not good. Libra moaned silently when she heard about FOlken not being found. In over three years she had not been this close to Van. It hurt, she still loved him, but the wounds left from their last moments together had never healed.   
She moved to the window and looked sown. It would be a far jumped, but it couldn't be any worse than some of the getaways they made during the Great War. She pulled it open and sit on the sill then with a gracefull jump she landed in a crouch. She got up quickly, moving to the shadows as she brushed some dried leaves off her dress. Ren was upahead having found the twins and Folken. Folekn ran to his mother yelling.   
  
"Mommy! An airship jsut camp in! I got to see it up close with the twins, but Ren wouldn't let me go in!!" he pouted as he wraped his small arms around her knees. Libra hushed him softly as she pated the twins on the head. It was going to be a long trip back home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter   
  
  
A.N After pushing clear by accident.....TWICE...I finally have this chapter out!! YAY!!  



	21. Chapter 21

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Folekn, don't go runing off tonight. Stay in the nursery with Keiko." Libra said as she leaned down to kiss her son on the forhead.  
  
"But Mommy!! I wont to see Uncal Chid dance!! I want to go to his birthday." Folekn folded hid little arms and glared at his mother. He looked so much like Van at that moment Libra almost smiled.  
  
"Folekn, this is for grown-ups. We'll all celibrate with Chid tommorow. The twins will be here then, and all your other Aunts and Uncals." Libra pated her sons silken teal hair as she walked to the dorr. Dressed all in black, she had traded her grey hood for one of fine black silk. Her only jewlery was a pendent colored a strange purple hue. at the door she turned and waved at Keiko and her young son. When the door clicked into place Libra took a deep breath. All emotoin drained from her face as she made sure the sword on her hip was latched properly.   
  
Ren steped out of the room next to Libra's, she was dressed in thr robes of an adviser. The robe itself was long and white, with a fine golden material at the neck, sleves and him. Hidden in ehr robes was a sword incase trouble was to come.  
  
"Are you ready?" Libra asked her calmly.  
  
"Yes, I am, but are you Lady?" Ren looked at the woman in frount of her. Libra's eyes were cold and her espression blank. She had changed so much form the idealistic Hitomi Ren had known.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm ready." Libra's voice was cold as she turned toeard the stairway that would take her into the ball room. Ren followed unfazed by her tone.  
  
"You know what Chid said. He will be looking for this "Grey Lady" You'll not be ably to get around meeting him this time."  
  
Libra stoped but didn't turn around. "He will not see me unless I want him to" Then she calmly continued down the stairs.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Folken watched Keiko pull a book out of her bag.  
  
"Go play with your toys Folken, I'm going to read." She didn't even glance up as she said this. Folken was about to refuse, then he thought of somthing. Denny had said 'If you want to get away, be queit.' So FOlken went to his toy cornor. Soon Keiko began to laugh at somthing in the book. Folekn rolled his eyes. "Girls" Queitly, he began to creep toward the door. It opened without a sound and soon he was free. Folken almost wished he ahd been caught. That escape had been to easy.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~~  
  
  
Van sighed in fustration as the man infront of hom gave the news.  
  
"Well, King Van it looks like it could take an hour or two to get your airship back in order." The man had tried, he really had, but Van was already late for Chid's party.  
  
"Look, don't worry. I'm going on ahead. Just bring it to the palace when your done." Van sliped into the forest and removed his shirt. It was light blue with silver piping at the sleeves. He folded it and let his wings gentaly come out of hiding. Van walked a little farther until he was in a small clearing. Then with great flaps of his wings, Van flew toward the capital of Freid.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Libra watched as Chid tried to get Ren to dance. She jsut kept shaking her head, but Libra noticed that she wasn't fighting him to much. Libra knew that Chid felt more than friendship for Ren, but Ren still wasnt sure. She sighed again and played with a lock of hair. Van wasn't here yet so her spot in the shadows was safe. Few glaced her way longer than a moment. Libra wondered if Folken was giving Keiko any trouble. Probably...she jsut hoped the girl hadn't broght a book with her, or Folken was as good as gone. Maybe she should check...Libra's eyes found Chid and Ren in the crowd. They were dancing in perfect rythum, despit the looks they were recieving. It was almost as if they could read the mind of the other. She hated to slip away. Libra felt a chill crawl up her spine. She rubbed her arms. Folken....She must go check on Folken....  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Folken stoped to rest. After climbing so many stairs he had lost count, he finally had goten to the top of the tower. Folekn wasn't sure why he had come to the tower, he really wanted to see the dancing, but somthing was drawing him.   
He looked around the room, it was dark and large with a window covering one wall. Folken caould see the Mystic Moon glowing brightly. He staired into it's brightness, wondering about the story his mother had told him the night before. About a girl who had come form that place and about her adventures. He wondered if she had ever came back to marry her prince.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~~  
  
  
Libra knew before she got to the door that Folken was gone. Even as she pushed open the door she was trying to since his presence in the palace.  
  
"Keiko, he's gone! He's not here!" the young girl jumped up and shut her book guiltly.   
  
"But he's playing right there! Playing...." her voice faded off as she saw that the cornor was empty.  
  
"Go get Ren. Tell her Folekn is missing but not to panic." Keiko nodded as Libra started to look for her son.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~~  
  
  
Van saw the palace come into veiw. H planed to land in the tower where no one would see him redress. Van quietly flew in and was about to pull on his shirt when....  
  
"Hey, your an angel!!" Van saw the little boy for the first ime. He was around three with light teal hair and purple eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked the boy.  
  
"My Mommy said that my daddy was an angel. She said he couldn't be with us because he was busy. Are you my daddy?" Folken looked up at Van with inocent eyes. Van looked at the boy closly.  
  
"Whats your name, son?" Van asked.  
  
"FOLEKN!" a voice called from the stairs, the small boy's eyes got big.  
  
"I think you've been found, huh?" Van asked.  
  
"Yep. I got to go, Ren's gonna get me!" That name pulled at Van's memery. Where had he heard it before?  
  
A half-cat walked sternly into the room. She never looked at Van as she picked up the boy.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty, Now why don't you join the party?" Van rembered suddenly where he knew her from. A memory of Hitomi, the last night they where together, and this girl coming to get her flashed in his mind.  
  
"Wait, who is his mother?" Ren jsut looked at him. Folken spoke up, "My name is Folken Asago de Tashii. My mommy's name is Libra---"  
  
"Did you find him--" a voice spoke from the glom.  
  
"Mommy!" Folken yelled. Van was shocked. It was her voice.  
  
"Lady please go!" Ren handed Folken to Libra. When Lady Tashii saw Van her eyes got big.  
  
Van whispered the one name he thought he would never utter.  
  
"Hitomi...."  
  
  
  
end of chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
Ahhhhh....Fate!!! Now the beganing of the end is near!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
"Lady, just go." It tool Libra a moment to get over the shock of seeing Van. She held her son tightly to her chest as she ran down the stairs. She had to get away. At the bottom of the stairs she ran into someone. Chid grabed Libra's arms to keep her from falling.   
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?" he asked. Not since she had first came back from Fanila had he saw such fear in her eyes.   
  
"He knows who I am." Those simple words were all she had to utter.   
  
"Oh, let's get you on the airship going home." Chid took Folken from her arms. the little boy had tears running down his cheeks.   
  
"I won't ever run away again. Uncal Chid, I promise." Chid kissed his forhead.   
  
"Don't worry, Folken, jsut don't cry."   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van watched as the girl drew her sword. It was like he was watching every thing in slow motion. Hitomi was here. he had never left. She had a son. The shock was so great he felt his knees began to tremble.   
  
"I can't believe it, she never went away... Why didn't she come back?" He had forgoten that Ren was till there untill she spoke.   
  
"You told her never to come back.You also shattered the only thing that bound your hearts closer that even love." Her voice held no emotion at all. Van glaced down to look at his ring. 'The only thing that bound us... Was that why I felt such pain?' When Van glaced up again she was gone.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
The airship was preped and ready when Ren ran up. Chid's eyes were sad as he told her good-bye.   
  
"Make sure she get's home safly. and take care of yourself too." He kissed her softly on the cheek. Ren looked at him one last time then she climbed abourd the airship headed for home. A house next to the graves of all the fallen Freedom Fighters. Ren nodded to the piolet and went to find Libra.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
It's almsot time. I wish I could see the look on that old mans face.   
  
I did what what he couldn't....   
  
I have the key in my hand...   
  
I will open the gate to Destiny's Way...   
  
I will make them my Pawns....Yes Little dragon....Yes...   
  
Come to me....bring the Kng of Dragons to me as well....   
  
I'll have both keys then.....   
  
The key to revenge and the key to the powers of Heaven....   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~~   
  
  
Van walked into the ball room. As soon as he had gotten over the shock, questions began to pour through his mind. The only one that seemed likly to have the answers was Chid.   
  
Chid looked at Van when he came through the door. Their eyes met. Chid slowly stood and went out a small doorway hidden in the shadows. Van followed. Inside he found the room lite by a lone candle, Chis stood by the window.   
  
"Before you say a word Van, I want you to know that I only did what I could to ehlp her and to keep her safe." Van sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.   
  
"Chid, that was HItomi, she never went home." Chid nodded.   
  
"Was that her...blood...son...?" Chid never answered he just looked Van in the eye. Anger rose up in Van.   
  
"Why did no one tell me I had a son? That my wife was still here?"   
  
"You told her not to come BACK! She asked us nevr to tell. You broke your vow." Chid's angery words were like a slap in the face.   
  
"She broke hers first. She was to do every thing possible for the kingdom." Even to his own ears this exuse sounded too weak. Van began to pace back and forth rapidly.   
  
"She has spent the last 3 years advising myself and other Kings. She also took over the Freedom Fighters. Libra helps develping countries with their governments. She has kept her vow. She helped keep peace for the whole world." Van stoped paceing.   
  
"She's been doing all that and I still didn't know she was here." His voice was full of self-loathing.   
  
"Cid I msut see her. Where is she?" Chis would never have told his old teacher where Libra was, except for the desprate look in Van's eyes. It was the look of a drwoning man beging for help.   
  
"Van, I thing she went home, to her manor house in the country. I gave her the land her comrades died on." Chid watched as Van's eyes lite up with thankfulness.   
  
"Thank you Chid. I'm sorry you had to carry all this on your young shoulders for so long." Van walked over to the window. Chid watched him remove his shirt.   
  
"Van," he called out," If you hurt my Godson or my lead Advisor again, I'll make you regret it." Van turned as looked him in the eye. A silent understanding formed between them.   
  
"You have my word."   
  
  
End of chapter   
  
  
  
A/N   
Another short one. I'm glad I have the time to type this out today. THis is the 3rd chapter in a row! WHOOO HOOO!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I'll get the rest of the story up today Minna-san!! Will that make you happy Allison?? Jessie?? I hope so!! Thanks for all you you that have been reviewing on FF.net!! I really love you guys!!   
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Libra let out a long scream as the airship shuttered violently.   
  
"Ren, what's happaning!?" She yelled when it had stoped jerking so badly.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ren grabed ahold of the wall and headed toward the wheel. Libra made her way toward Folken's room. He was huddled in a cornor crying. as she reached him the airship dipped down suddenly, but this time it didn't right itself.   
  
"Oh, God. NO!" Libra reached for her child and pulled him close to her. The last thing ghe remembered before the jaring impact was Folken's cries and her own voice. "Van...!"   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Ren arived in the wheel house to see the piolet sturgling to hold it steady.   
  
"Whats the problem here?" Ren asked trying to hold her voice level.   
The first mate yelled to the poilet at the wheel, both of them to busy to talk to Ren.   
  
"She's losing presure. The left levy stone is unstable. We are dropng."The poilet fought to keep the airship afloat.   
  
Ren watched in horror as he lost his battle to control the ships stablity.   
  
"We jsut lost the left levy stone!" Ren felt the foor fall form beneth her feet as the airship diped down toward the ground below. Her head slamed into somthing hard and Ren's world went black.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~~   
  
Van flew as fast as he could toward Frieds boarder with Bashram. Memories of that night coming to him in brief flashes.   
  
'"What do you think your doing, Van?" Allen had yelled as Van stood at the window.   
" I'm going to find her!"   
  
Hitomi killing with no mercy, and Ren yelling at him "Don't jsut stand there. FIGHT!"'   
  
Then he remebered fighting back to back with Hitomi, holding her when that young girl died. It had all started here. Here in this rocky, bloodstained land. Van was pulled from his thoughts by the smell of smoke. He quickly flew down closer to the ground. There, the smolting remains of an airship could be seen. Van warred within himself. To go and help or try to catch up with Hitomi.   
Finally he sighed and dived down to earth. Smoke filled his eyes as he got closer to the reckage. The body of the poilet was a few feet away from the shattered panes of the wheel house. Van walked toward the ship, kicking some debree out of the way. He tried to see the embolem. It looked like...like Freids embolem. Could this be HItomi's ship?   
  
"Oh God...God No!" Van started his franic search for suvivers.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Hitomi moved silently down the dark halls of an unformilerplace. Shadows filtled just beyond her vision's range. Hitomi felt a cold ghost like hand brush her shoulder. A scream filled her mouth and throat, but no sound made it past her open lips. She turned to run but came face to face with the pale phantom image of Folken Fanel. He never spoke, just took her hand and lead her down the hall ways. Hitomi noticed that the shadows still danced hauntingly at the edge of the darkness. Folken presently stoped at a door and gestured for Hitomi to open it.   
  
Inside the feelings of despair and evilness hit Hitomi in a rush. Folken steped in behind her, and motioned for the young woman to move farther into the shadowed room. Hitomi began to hear the sounds of crying as she drew closer to the middle of the room.   
  
Her eyes searched for the sorce of the ound, and fell on a darkly clothed man standing over a small boy. Who was baund and laying on the floor. HItomi knew in her heart that this was her son. She knew why Folken had brought her hear.   
  
Folken watched his namesake with sad eyes as the shadowed man spoke.   
  
"You are a key to the powers of Heaven. I will use you to open the door. Don't fret, little dragon. This is your fate. The fate your father should have suttered." The man turned, his dark robes swirling around his feet at the movment. For the first time HItomi got to see his face. He was hiddeous, with so many scares no one could tell if he were man or beast.   
  
Hitomi knew that face. This was the monster that killed all those girls, Maya and Asago. She tried to rush toward her son, but Folken grabed her,she fought his hold untill suddenly everything was gone. The Beast King, her own son, the dark walls, everything. She stood with Fole=ken in a meadow.   
  
"Why?Why would you not et me save him?" She cried despertly.   
  
"You already know the anwer to that Hitomi." Folken answered, his voice filled with saddness.   
  
"This is a vision, isn't it? I can't help him hear..." her voice trailed off.   
  
"No you can't Hitomi, not form hear," Folken told her gentaly.   
  
"Then how do I help him?" Hitomi asked Folken with tears in her voice and eyes.   
  
"You must work with his Father. You can't save your son alone. Put aside your defferences with my brother, that is the only way you will truly win." Hitomi looked donw. At this point nothing mattered but her son. Another thought took her mind for a moment.   
  
"What are these "Powers of Heaven" and why is folken the "Key" " Hitomi looked at Folekn with earnest eyes, hopeing he had the answers she sought.   
  
Folken sighed," I can't tell you all, but what information I have is yours. The so called Powers of Heaven is somthing the ancients called Destiny's Way. It is said that those who posses it can control fate...No it is more than that....than jsut com=ntroling Fate...They become Fate itself. To get this power there must be a key. beyond that I can not say." Hitomi took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.   
  
"I'm ready to wake up now. I need to find my son." Folekn walked forward and places his palm to her head.   
  
"When you wake up, you'll be in much pain but don't lose hope...Van is there..." The rest of his words fadded away as Hitomi left the world of dreams and came back to crule realitly.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van had managed to find Ren, and three other suvivors, but no Hitomi. He was in what was left of the sleeping quateres now, this area was his last hope. Van put his hand to a knob amd tried to puss the door open. It didn't bge. From inside he heared the sound of moaning. At the same time what was left of the ship above him shutered. Van didn't have long before it would colapes. Giveing up on the door, Van drew his sword and broke a pathway into the room. Amid the ruble he could see a patch of long golden hair. Van hurried over to lift a fallen bookcase off the person.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes as she felt a great presure left off her body. Folken was right, she was in so much pain. Someone was calling her name.   
  
"Ren....?" No that can't be Ren...They're to strong...She never got to finish her thought because her world went black again.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Van pulled Hitomi's limp body into his arms. She was bleeding badly from a gash on her arm and another somwhere around her stomache. He looked for Folekn, but couldn't find him in any of the other rooms. Van only hoped somone elde had found his son. As he struggled to climb out of the recage with Hitomi, he could feel it's remaining stablity waning.   
Just as he pulled himself over the last bit of broken metal the structure gave way and the ship caved in. Van hurried over to where Ren sat. She had a nasty head wond, but one of the crew was bandeging it for her. Van took hold of the bottom of Hitomi's robe and tore it. He then tried to stop her bleeding.   
  
The over head sound of an approching airship filled the air. Van reconized it as Dryden's ship. Millerna would be with him. Everything would be fine.   
  
  
End of Chapter.   
  
  
  
A/N. Well I've coma long way!! Jsut so you know Hitomi is never called Libra from now on. She has no use for the name now that Van knows who she is. And every one called her Hitomi most of the time in private anyway. Jsut htought you would like to know.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We only have 5 more chapters to go!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

  
  
"Have you found him yet?" Van asked.   
  
"No, Van, Folkens body hasn't been found yet. IT's been two days. Every thing has been searched, if we were going to find him we would have long ago." Chid hated to tell Van this news. His heart was braking just at the thought that his Godson could be...dead.   
  
"I'll not believe my son is gone...He can't be gone..." Van looked over at Hitomi, who was sleeping fitfully in her bed. Millerna said that her high fever was the cause of her coma like sleep.   
  
"Van, we have tried--" Chid began.   
  
"Don't stop the search, Chid. We will find my son." Van's face was set in stone and Chid knew how stoborn he could be.   
  
"He isn't...there..you woun't...find...him in the...reakage..." A weak voice spoke from the bed. Hitomi noted that Van was by her side, holding her hand, which he quickly droped when he saw her awake.   
  
"What do you mean, not there?" Van asked.   
  
"You must believe me. I saw a vision. The same man that attacked the Freedom Fighters all those years ago is behind this. He is going to use my son as a key to ultimate power. Filken couldn't tell me more." Her voice faded off as she tried to sit up. Chid helped her move up in the bed.   
  
"You mean your son told you this?" Chid asked in confusion.   
  
"No, Van's brother..."Hitomi looked at Van, "We are his only hope...."   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
  
Ren was feeling a little better now that she knew Hitomi was awake. She sat in the Libray of Hitomi's manor house. This place broght pease to her soul. Ren sighed, Folken was missing, kidnaped by a human monster.   
  
Her ears hung low in sadness. She had promised Asago she would keep him safe. She was thinking so deeply she didn't notice Chid come in.   
  
"Hello, Ren." he spoke in the soft tone he always used for Ren. She jumped but not much.   
  
"Hello Chid, want to join me?" she indicated the chair arcross from the couch she was sitting on. Chid ignored the gesture and instead sat right next to her.   
  
"I'm glad your okay Ren." Chid said as he broght a hand up to cup her cheek. Ren tried to shift to get away.   
  
"Your Majesty--"   
  
"You know I hate it when you call me that, Ren." Chid broght her face closer to his.   
  
"Chid...I...Chid, don't..." she protested weakly.   
  
"When I flew over that reakage I was so worried you had died. It made me realize somthing." He paused in his speech for a moment and Ren spoke up.   
  
"Chid this is all very sudden, maybe you should think about it alittle." Ren's hands fluttered nervously in her lap.   
  
"Your wrong, Ren, these feelings have been growing for three years." Chid's other hand came out to grasp her fluttering ones. Ren looked suprised.   
  
"Really? Chid...I..I don't know what to say." Ren looked away from his eyes. Chid smiled. He knew in her heart she loved him. Ren jsut needed time. He removed his hand from her face and wraped it around her shoulders, pulling her close enough for her head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"You don't have to say anything now, Ren. Jsut only think about it okay. I know we have to find Folken, and I don't promise to know what will happen in the future. Just don't shut me out." Ren nodded and freed one of her hands to rest it against his chest. They sat like that for a long time...content...   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
Meanwhile   
  
Van sat in anouther part of the darkend Library. The only light was a fire in the massive fire place. The size of this room was astonding. No libray in Fanelia or Astoria could come close to matching it.   
  
His gaze was upon the picture above the mantal. Infact he had been stairing at it for a long time. The seen showd himself standing infrount of Escaflowne with Hitomi, Allen, Merle, and Millerna by his side. The shadowy form of Folken graced the back-ground. Van wondered at the happy look worn on all their Faces. They had been at war, seen all the killing first hand, and yet those had been happy times. He remebered many nights of jsut siting by the fire and wishing the next dawn wouldn't come. Because the next day break always broght the war right back into their lives. Shattering what peace they had found in their dreams. It was an endless cycle, but he had been content.   
  
Thinking of that time broght Van's mind to his estranged wife. He had regreted that last night--no that last month for three years. It had been all his fault. Now his son could die without ever knowing his father.   
  
Suddenly, he had to get out, out of this dark Libray were memories seemed to haunt his every thought. A feeble light was coming from the glase doors that lead to the wide balcony.   
  
"Fresh air would be nice." Van said to himself.   
The cold air hit his face in a refreshing rush. Van moved to stand in the shadows of the roof. For a moment the night was silent, and Van was sure he was alone. Then, a sound, like a sob came to him, carried by the brezze.   
  
Van moved into the light, turning to see who it was. A small peice away stood a shrouded figure, who's shoulders were bent and shaking. Van reconized Hitomi as he steped forward.   
  
"Please leave me." Van wasn't about to obey, he steped closer.   
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?" Van maked to touch her shoulder. but she jerked away.   
  
"What's wrong you ask?" bitter laughter followed her question."My son is alone with a mad man, and I'm helpless.I gave up tarot and my pendent is dead." She help up the purple black jewel.   
  
"I can't even dowse his location." Van could feel her anger and helplessnes like a pain in his chest. Suddenly it didn't matter that she had lsft, or that he had never been told of his son. All he wanted was to comfort this woman he had loved so much.   
  
Van reached up and whiped away her tears. One tear found it's way down his fingers. When Hitomi's tear touched Van's ring, somthing miriaclous happened. It began to glow. Hitomi's eyes widened as her own pendent began to levate and shine. Slowly a pinkish red color begane to fill both stones. A warm peaceful feeling filled them both. It was like part of their souls had returned. Awe filled their eyes as the glowing stoped and the darkness settled around them once more.   
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~   
  
The darkness was thick. Folken was afraid. He wanted his mother. A sound from beyond the darkness made him jsup and cower in fear. He heard the creak of the metal door as feeble light seeped in. The monster that haunted what fitful sleep he got, stood seloeted in the doorway.   
  
"I came to tell you that it's almost time." he gave a sinister cackle. "The moons and stars will be alined perfectly in five days time." the mad man could since this childs fear, and he seemed to feed off it.   
  
"Now, little dragon, show me your wings." he tanted. with a quivering Voice Folken spoke up.   
  
"I don't....I don't have wings." he shivered in fear, Maybe this moster would eat him now that he knew he had no wings.   
  
"But you do have wings, little dragon, Cosintrate on them."   
Folken was too afraid not to comply. He stood and arched his hack. A searing pain began to burn between his shoulder blades. The beast king cackled in delight at the sight of small bulges beneath the boys tattered shirt. Folken gave a cry of pain as his wings burst forth for the first time. Small white feathers drifted slowly around him as he passed out from the pain. The sadistic king caught one of the pure white tuffs in his garled hand.   
  
"Soon....Soon"   
  
  
end of chapter   
  
  
A/N....Whoo...5 chapters in a day...thats a lot of work....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time I'll type the last four chapters.......   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

In a brightly lite room sat six people. Because of the late hour, some had been rousted from their beds rather rudely, to be brought here to some kind of emergence meeting of the minds.  
  
"Okay, you two have made us wait long enough. What did you call us together for?" Allen asked rather irritably.  
  
"My pendent has come back to life. I can now find Folken's location." Hitomi held up her pendent and pointed ti a map of Gaea unfurled on her desk. The door opened and a servant walked in barring a tray of tea.  
  
"Lady Tashii, I brought tea." Said the young girl.  
  
"Thank you Jai, put it over there." She waved absently. Van raised an eyebrow at the name Hitomi was called, but didn't speak.  
  
"Now that we can find him, we need a Plan." Stated Ren.  
  
"Yes, Ren we do." Dryden agreed as he held his wife close. He was worried about Little Folken too. It made him think about his own children, who were with Celena right now.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and help the pendent over the map. She focused her mind to think about her baby. She thought of his hair, the way his eyes looked when he smiled. Her hand did not move. Confusion filled her mind . Why wasn't it working? Hitomi felt a hand grasp he top of hers. Van. She concentrated harder and felt her hand move slightly. For what seemed like hours, they all waited with baited breath. Finally, their hands stopped moving.  
  
There. In the Far Reaches of Zaibach. The unexplored area.  
  
"So what do we do know?" asked Chid.  
  
"Wait a minute." Dryden took a closed look at the map. "That area is said to hold the Legendary Gate of Destiny's Way." He thought for a moment, mumbling to himself. "But what fool would try that....hmm.....I wonder if...."  
  
"Stop talking in incomprehensiable words. Just tell us already." Allen's voice was sharp, and ou could tell that all the stress was getting to him. Dryden looked up.  
  
"If you'll just be patient Allen, I'll tell all that I remeber of this thing." Everyone listened to what Dryden had to say as he walked to the window to begin his tell.  
  
"When the Atlantian's created Gaea, every land in the directions of North, South, East and West, were given special things or ruins of the past. These things hold great power. Chid, your temple and it's power is a good example. One of these ruins is the Gate of Destiny's Way. The Atlantian's placed it in the Far Reaches in hopes no one would ever find it." Dryden stopped his tell to look around, "What all that means in relation to Folken is this.... Every 100 years, when the two moons and all the major constellations are in line, a doorway to the Gate will appear. To open the gate a young descendent of Atlantis, who has wings, most be used as a key. When opened the Gate leads to the Powers of Heaven, a pair of golden wings. The person who wears these wings will have the power to become Fate. Thus controlling all universe and all times." Dryden ended his tell with one more bit of information. "The Moons and stars aline in five days time."  
  
Hitomi looks troubled greatly. "Folken tried to warn me of this two times in a vision, yet I failed to see it, or to stop it!!" Tears began to flow down her face. "If only I had..." she buried her face in her palms. Van wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Shhhh...Its not your fault." He spoke for her ears alone. "I promise you I'll bring our son back. Don' cry Hitomi....I'll make sure your both safe...."  
  
"What are we going to do....How do we get him back?" asked Millerna, entering in the conversation for the first time. Van looked up from his position comforting Hitomi. "The only thing we have left. I must summon the Escaflowne...."  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Allen, I want you and Dryden to go to Fanelia as quickly as you can." Van pulled a letter from his pocket.  
  
"This will give you full command over my armies. I have a feeling I'll need back up." Allen took the letter.   
  
Chid looked gave as every one else did at the moment. "When will you summon Escaflowne?"  
  
"When Hitomi wakes up. I'll need her help, and right now neither of u is strong enough."  
  
"Ren and I want to go with you. The two of you can't do this alone." Van didn't like this idea.  
  
"Chid, I don't-"  
  
"Van, he's like my own son! An I know Ren feels the same way. You can't just go with Hitomi, you both can't do it alone." Chid's face was carved in stone. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Van was about to argue farther when a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"We will need them, Van." Hitomi was pale from strain and her eyes were red-rimed from her earlier bouts of weeping.  
  
"Hitomi are you sure you should be out of bed?" Van asked.  
  
"I have taken care of myself long enough to know my human limits Van." She sighed, "That age old fight aside, right now my son means more that petty things such as these. Let's call forth the White Dragon." Hitomi led the way toward the world outside her home.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Allen and Dryden quickly bypassed his merchant ship, opting for a smaller , faster airship. Where the merchant ship would take all five days to get back to Fanelia, this smaller ship, with it's large levy stones and giant propeller would get them there in a day and a half.   
  
"How will we get the whole army to Zaibach in time?" Dryden wondered aloud while prepping the small ship for take off.  
  
"With the flight capabilities on some 'Melifs it won't take long."  
  
"But not every person has those flight types." Dryden's brow creased as he maneuvered them out of the docking bay. Allen just stood at the window lost in thought.  
  
"We'll only be taking those 'Melifs that do."  
  
"And if we don't have enough and the enemy is to large?" Dryden questioned.  
  
"Then we fight and hope to God Van saves his son."  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Folken huddled in the darkest corner of his cell. He whimpered in his sleep. His dreams were filled with nightmares about a gate and that monster that stood outside his cell door.  
  
"Mommy....." he whispered again.  
  
"Mommy, please, please help me" Mommy....where are you?" Folken reached out his hand in the darkness, hoping that his mother would be there to tell him this was all just a nightmare.  
  
Folken's hand brushed over soft material on the floor. A voice spoke from the shadows.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid, little one." Folken froze and cowered back.  
  
"Where...who...are you?" The voice laughed.  
  
"Just like your father. Now this may help." The sound of a striking match could be heard , then suddenly light shined into the small cell. Folken had to close his eyes to the pain the light brought. When he could open them, he grasp. Before him stood a tall man. So tall Folken had to almost crane his neck to see his face. He wore a long robe that was made os soft black fabric. But what caught and held Folkens rapt attention was his wings.   
  
Long, beautiful black feathers drifted down from hem, but they simple disappeared when they touched the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Folken asked again. "Are you my Father?" he asked before the angelic man could answer.  
  
"No, child, I'm not your Father, and who I am is of no concern. Just know that I'm here to protect you until your parents get here." The strange man knelt down beside Folken and pulled him into his lap.  
  
"Now, go to sleep, child." Before Folken drifted off he had one more question...  
  
"Did you know my Mommy? She has a picture in the Library with you...in the back...." His head rested on the angels comforting shoulder and he drifted off before he heard the reply.  
  
"Yes, Little dragon. I knew your Mother and Father well...."  
  
  
End of chapter.  
  
  
  
  
A.N...Hey I ran this through spell check!! Can you tell?? I hope so!! I hope to get out at lest one more chapter in this fic today!!  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Hitomi and Van stood in a small clearing outside her home. All around them neatly tended headstones sat in straight rows.  
  
"Take off your ring." Hitomi said to van. He looked at her curiously, but complied. She took off her pendent and slipped the ring onto the chain.  
  
"Do you remember how I taught you to do this Van?" Hitomi asked in a calm steady voice.  
  
"Yes, I think so, I just need to focus my mind right?" he asked to make certain.  
  
"Yes, but clear your mind of all uncertainty. Your fear will make bad things happen." Van took a deep breath then released it slowly.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Hitomi held up the chain with the pendent and the ring. Van grasp her other hand and the pendent. Both began to call Escaflowne in their minds. Slowly a red glow seeped out from between their fingers, surrounding them.  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
  
Somewhere ,in a holy temple of Fanelia , the people were surprised to see a bright beam of light come from the heavens. They all whispered uncertainly among themselves . Had their Queen come back? Or maybe it was a bad omen.   
  
Merle looked out her window to see the light flash. In her hand she held the dark tidings of Folken's kidnapping. She hoped that that light meant Folken was almost home.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
The light slowly receded form around Van and Hitomi. Van looked up, and there, arrived in a beam of light was the Escaflowne in dragon form. Hitomi's breath caught in awe. She had almost forgot about how truly beautiful it could be. In her mind she remembered how Van had come for her on earth after ash went back the first time. She had missed him so.  
  
Van watched as the Escaflowne transformed and slowly touched the ground. He reached a shaking hand out to touch the cool white surface of it's leg.   
  
Somehow in the fading light of the sun, it looked less like a machine and more like a living, breathing Reaper of Souls.  
  
  
~~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Allen looked at the 13 melfs with flight capabilities. The warriors that piloted the Guymelfs stood in attention in fount of their crafts. They all would lay down their lives for Van or the young prince they had just been informed of.  
  
"Ah the brashness of youth." Allen sighed. "You all have your orders. I want Kael to be my second in command. I will be detouring in Austria to pick up my own Guymelf. Follow his orders while I'm away. I'll be catching up to you soon." With one last salute Allen climbed aboard the little speeder Airship. 13 Guymelfs took to the skies and he permitted himself to smile....'Ah, yes, the brashness of youth....'  
  
  
~~~~~~@ @~~~~~~  
  
  
Van helped Hitomi aboard the Escaflowne, it was a tight squeeze, but Chid and Ren were also aboard. They had waited a say, preparing food and such for the flight. Hitomi had also brought a change of clothes for her son. Her mothers heart wanting to do what she could. They were all armed to the teeth as the saying goes, with swords and daggers.  
  
The course laid out before time would have them arriving at the beast kings strong hold with the cover of darkness. Van lifted Escaflowne high in the air as they headed cast, toward their destiny.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Folken awoke to hear insane laughter outside his cell. He reached out to hold onto his mysterious guardian angel. The door creaked open slowly and the light seeped into the dark hole in the wall.  
  
"In two days time your time will come, key." The monster told the small boy. Something was different this time, the boy didn't cower in fear like before.  
  
"Aren't you afraid, Dragon Child?" he screamed at the small boy. Folken just shook his head.   
  
"He can't hear me or see me. SO don't worry about being afraid of him." The angelic man with the black wings said softly.  
  
"I guess being in the dark has addled your brain. No bother. Nothing in the ancient text said this required a lad of sound mind." Here he cackled again sending shivers up Folken's spin.  
  
"It's time for you to try on your robes for the unlocking. Here put these on. I'll be back with your food." He walked off mumbling under his breath about the neem to put fear in "his" key. Folken started to numbly put on the robe, but his guardian stopped him. He pointed to the door. It had shut, but hadn't latched.   
  
"Come, you don't have much time." Folekn hurried to the door and pushed it gently, opening it just enough for himself to pass through. It didn't creek 'Thank the Gods'   
  
With as much speed as he could manage and not alert the Beast King, Folken ran down the corridor. Up ahead the Angel waited for him. Taking Folken's hand, he lead him down one dark hall and another. In the distants Folken could hear the sound of enraged curses. He quickened his pace. The corridor he now found himself in was so dark he couldn't see at all. All Folken could do was hold tightly to the hand pulling him.  
  
"Okay, we have to go up these stairs. I'm going to carry you." Folken felt himself gently floating up the stairs as the sounds of screaming got closer to their corridor.   
  
Placed on his feet again, Folken was pulled to ward a large door. Outside was the wide, flat, roof of the castle. Folken was so tired form all the running he almost couldn't stand. But he managed to hide behind some boxes before he collapsed. The black winged Angel stood watch over his small namesake.   
  
"Van, please get here soon...."  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
He couldn't find him. He had lost his key.   
  
"NO!!! The cards had said...." No he had to get the key back. He had to become the God of Fate. That was the only way to get his revenge. He could here the dragon child's running footsteps echoing up ahead. He increased his pace. Stumbling blindly he managed to find the corridor. Pitch black.   
He listened for a sound of footsteps. There were none. Blindly he stumbled forward, falling twice, he finally found the wall. Cackling to himself, he felt along it until he found the stairs.  
  
"I've got you now, my little key!"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter.  
  
  
A/N SOOOOOOOOOOOOO...what do you think??Do you all know who the Angel is?? No??? Yes??? Well please r&r if you liked it. I only have 2 more chapters to go.  



	27. Chapter 27

Van could see the strong hold coming into view. Guymelfs that looked like they had been pieced together stood watch along the border. He sat his white guymelf down far enough away so that it wouldn't bring undue attention .  
  
"Do you have the ropes Chid?" Van asked quietly. Chid simply nodded. Silently trekking through the trees they came in site of the boarder guards.   
The fools were siting on the ground beside their meilfs. Van walked forward quickly and hit one guard in the back of the neck, while Chid knocked the other out with the butt of his sword. Hitomi and Ren then ran out of the tree cover.  
  
"Are there any more?" Hitomi whispered. Her keen eyes seeking.  
  
"Not on this side. They never expected to be attacked by the front." Chid answered as he and Ren tied and gagged the men.   
  
"Okay, I think the quickest way is by way of the roof. We'll climb up the Guymelf to get there. Take the energist out as you go." Everyone nodded at Van's instructions and turned to go.  
Van caught Hitomi's arm before she could. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I still love you…" he whispered. Then he turned to start his climb.  
Hitomi touched her cheek, and stared after him in shock.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Folken was awakened by the sound of the door to the roof swinging open. He tried to blend into his surroundings more. Fear griped his heart.  
  
"I know you're up here somewhere boy!! I can feel you!!" Folken started to shake. Behind him he felt his angel move.  
  
"Your parents are here. Just be strong. I have to go now, but take this to give you courage." The angel handed him a black feather. Folken thought it strange that it didn't disappear like the others always did.   
When the child looked back up, his Dark Angle was gone.  
  
"Come out, Come out, where ever you are, little dragon!!!" the mad man screamed as he kicked over some boxes.  
  
"Your parents can't save you!! I killed them. Nobody can save you!!" Folken tightly griped his feather, praying his mommy would be there soon.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Van and his company heard the screams of the mad man on the roof. Without a second thought Van released his wings, his shirt ripping off his back. Van flew with sword drawn to the roof.  
  
There he saw a hideously scarred man kicking debrey around, looking franticly for his "key". Van felt anger well in his soul at the thought of the monster touching his child.  
  
"Don't take a step farther." Van's voice was deadly calm, but loud enough for the Beast King to hear. The mad man drew his sword from his robe.  
  
"Ah, so the dragon king did come after all?" he cackled. "Did you come to save your son, or to get the golden wings as well?" he taunted as they began to circle each other.  
  
"I came for my son. Why would I want your so called 'Powers of Heaven'." Van said calmly as he never took his eyes off his opponent.  
  
"So you think you understand a fathers love, do you?" The insane man sneered. "But how could you? You've never even met him, have you?" Van lost his cool and lunged. With deft movements that belied his insane state, the beast king's sword nicked Van's arm. Blood began to seep down.  
  
"Come, come! You can do better than this!" He taunted as Van righted himself again. Hitomi, Ren, and Chid had made it over the wall by now. They were searching for Folken.  
  
"You were much better when you killed my son!! Did you feel his pain that day? That day when you killed them ALL?" The beast king no longer carried for the key. Right now vengeance mattered more than world domination.  
  
"I was so proud when he became a Dragonslayer! But the dragon slayed him…" Van was slowly gaining the upper hand as this man babbled on. Van felt a stab to his heart…IT all came back to those young boys that he killed on that battle field.  
  
"Now I'LL BE THE DRAGONSLAYER!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MY SON!!!!" The insane man made a desperate dive for Van.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Folken heard the sound of intense fighting from his hiding place. He chanced a look over the boxes. There he saw the man form the tower. The one his mother had been afraid of. Folken saw the winged man get nicked in the arm. That was his daddy. Suddenly he just knew it. Moving out from his hiding place, he went toward the fighting. Folken wanted to help out.  
  
From behind strong arms grabbed him. Folken struggled like a little beast child to get away.  
  
"Folken…Folken it's me, Uncal Chid." Through his panic Folken heard the formilur voice and he relaxed. Soon his mother and aunt Ren were there. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he hugged his mother.  
  
"Mommy, Oh mommy" that's all he could say over and over as his Mother held him close. Hitomi wept too, as she held her baby to her chest tightly, thanking the Gods for his safety.  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
Van easily knocked the sword out of the desperate man's hand. The mad man looked stunned.  
  
"But I'm the Iron General. I'm not supposed to lose….The cards said I wouldn't lose!!! I can't lose to you…I must become fate. That's the only way to bring him back….!"   
  
Van knelt down beside the old man, a deck of cards had fallen from his robe. Wanting to see the person who had taken her son, Hitomi approached the fallen man. She noticed the cards Van was holding.  
  
"The Tarot" She took the cards from Van.  
  
"Bring back who, old man?" Van asked softly. He didn't answer, instead he taunted Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, do those look formilur, Dragon Queen? I used them to change everything. I caused you to leave him! It wasn't your own choice! I even caused your ship to crash!!" he started to laugh insanely again.  
  
"NO!! No you couldn't have!" Hitomi dropped the cards like they were poison. They scattered in the wind, blowing around the floor like leaves caught in the wind.  
  
"Oh, but I could…and I'll still have my revenge…you may have killed me, but my army will never let ou get away!" Chid and Ren began to take Folken down. He had seen enough, the child didn't need to see death on top of it all. He complied, though Folken looked over his shoulder for as long as he could.  
  
  
End of Chapter!!  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
  
Okay, incase I don't tell you latter. The "Beast King" was a Zaibach general. The reason for the scars it that the somehow survived that big bomb thingy at the end of the show. His son was Sheasta….Sad huh? I wanted to have a bad guy that wasn't really bad…because the "bad" peeps in Esca weren't really bad…just mis-guided. Well one more chapter to go.  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

The sound of approaching Melifs came from far away.  
  
"I don't think your army will be a problem. All they are is pieces of broken down Guymelfs." Hitomi looked into the mans eyes.  
  
"Tell me, before you die, why you attacked Asago? why them?" She was angry, to the boiling point. The old General simply laughed bitterly.  
  
"That old witch taught him the art of war. I would still have him if not for her..." His face slowly crumbled.  
  
"My son...my only son..." Then he hardened again.  
  
"I might have lost to you but you want KILL ME! NEVER!!" Before Van knew what had happened the Iron General took out a small dagger from between his robes. He stabbed his own chest.   
  
Hitomi watched in silent horror as blood slowly trickled out the corner of his mouth. The old Zaibach General whispered his last words.  
  
"Sheasta...You came...my son....came back....to.....me...." The sounds of a Guymelf battle began to play out below, but one the roof top silence rained as the sun rose behind the Mystic Moon.  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
....Three Days Latter....  
  
  
Van and his family were home, or at least at Hitomi's home. In the three days that had passed, they still hadn't found the answers to many of their questions concerning the insane General. Both had expected that these secrets died with the poor man.   
  
Right now they were tucking their son in for the night.  
  
"Okay, Folken, time for bed!" Hitomi told her son. Folken looked like he wanted to argue but his Fathers look made him think twice. Van noticed a black feather beside his sons pillow.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"From the angel. He helped me get out of the dark, little room I was in. And he held me so I wouldn't be scarred." Folken settled down in the covers, missing the look that passed over his head.  
  
"Tall me the story about that girl from the Mystic Moon, Mommy! Please!" Folken begged.   
Sometimes Hitomi was amazed at how unaffected her son seemed after his ordeal.  
  
"I guess I should thank Folken Fanel for that." she thought.  
  
Van sit down on the bed beside his son to listen to Hitomi tell the story. Hitomi sighed and ruffled her child's light teal hair. She noticed Van settled in beside her...no their son. Her heart filled with love for him again. Her pendent gave a little sparkle and on Van hand his ring gave a glow. Van looked up and met her eyes. He understood Hitomis smile.  
  
"Okay...once upon a time...."  
  
Sometime latter Ran came looking for Lady Hitomi. She found her asleep with her husband on one side of the bed and Folken in the middle. She turned the lamps down low and shut the door quietly. Chid was out in the hall.  
  
"What are you smiling at, Lady?" He asked as he stole a playful kiss.  
  
"Noting, love....Nothing at all..."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Well....hehe....this is hard..I'm not going to say good bye till the Epilogue.  



	29. Epilouge *Some time later*

  
Queen Aston saw her sister come toward her through the crowd. She hadn't always approved of her sister's choice of work, but that was in the past.  
  
"Millerna!! Millerna, over here!" She called to her sibling. Millerna smiled and came over.  
  
"Well Hello Eries! I trust you arrived safely?"  
  
"Yes, my trip was fine." Eries smiled as Tomi ran by in a light pink dress. Folken and Denny chased after her in their own Wedding finery.  
  
"It's so sad what happen to that boy." Eries commented as Folken raced by.  
  
"Yes, but somehow I'm not sad about it." Millerna pointed to the King and Queen of Fanelia. "Something good did come of it. Maybe that's what the fates had planed all along?"  
  
Eries smiled, "Right you are! Now we need to take our places as Aunts of the groom."  
  
"Yes I wouldn't miss Chids wedding for anything!"  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Merle watched Van and Hitomi take their places as Royal witnesses beside the Bride and Groom. Jako smiled at her and patted her very pregnant belly.  
  
"Jako..not here at the wedding...!" She sent him a mock glare.  
  
Merle turned her eyes on Ren. She was wearing a long gown of silver colored silk. It made her blue eyes and silver hair stand out. There was a peace that had been missing shining on the girl's face. Merle noticed that Chid too, looked very happy and in love.  
  
The day they had picked was, ironic really. Exactly five years from Hitomi's return. Things had come in a full circle. Van and Hitomi were happily ruling Fanelia, and Folken seemed to adjust to his father well.  
Millerna, Dryden, and the children were traveling again. Merle saw that Allen and Celeana were also here, and siting beside Queen Eries.  
  
"Maybe Allen's decided which princess he wants after all these years." she mused.  
  
Her babies moved abd she remembered what Millerna had said about her first litter. Three kittens, what would she do?  
  
The ancient priest pronouncing them wed brought Merle back from her thoughts.  
  
"AH, yes! Life truly had gone in a circle"  
  
  
~~~~~@ @~~~~~  
  
  
Van wrapped an arm around Hitomi as Chid and Ren shared their first kiss as King and Queen. She smiled up at her husband. Truly fate was finally shining down on them! She watched in the crowd as Folken tried to pull Tomi's hair tie out. He wasn't tall enough, but Denny help by handing the end to the smaller boy. Hitomi could feel Van chuckling.  
  
Their son was going to be a handful in the near future.  
  
Over head the sun began to set, like a giant phinoex, only to rise from its ashes the next morning. The Mystic Moon shone brightly in the night sky. A herald to all that dreams do come true, even when you find yourself being the Pawn of Destiny.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The people I would liek to thank for makeing this fic possible are:   
  
Onna  
Allison  
Jessie a.k.a Merle-chan  
Race  
Turnks Gal  
Oki Mai  
Lilygirl2001  
JoJo  
Hyzenthlay   
  
And any other person that said they liked my story, without you, the fans, I couldn't have done it. Now for my shamless plug, I have started to write a sequal to Destiny's Pawns called Destiny's Children, if those of you that read this story on FFnet would like me to post it there let me know...if not I'll psot to tell you the Url where you can find it. Look for this some time in November.  
  
Untill the fates destine us to meet again,  
  
Lady Hitomi Lei  
*vanishes into purple smoke*  



End file.
